


Sly Foxes

by Swiftadmiral



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox, Zootopia
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftadmiral/pseuds/Swiftadmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Nicholas Wilde has learned quite a few things about the world and it's mingled mesh of inhabitants. However, there are yet more lessons that await, involving a certain Fantastic Mr. Fox and his estranged family. The red fox and his bunny-cop will be reminded what it means to be a family, and why it's so important. Now featuring terrible puns with "bonus" running "jokes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Police Officers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place after the Zootopia characters have completed their movie arch, and before the Fantastic characters have started theirs. Also, here's a cover I did for the story: http://swiftadmiral117.deviantart.com/art/Sly-Foxes-616853358

Bright and brilliant blue lights flashed as various mammals looked on with curious interest, from a giraffe driving an abnormally tall car to a short opossum strutting along with a bag of groceries. The Zootopia Police Department truck stopped at a corner and then turned into an alley, lights fading and sirens waning. The four doors opened and out hopped an equal number of officers, clad in dark blue uniforms. Four golden name plates gleamed in the sunlight. _Hopps, Nicholas P. Wilde, G. WolfCop, Linda Sharpauws._

They were an odd bunch, a passing sheep noted. One was unusually short (for a cop), with large grey ears and elongated feet. Next to her strode the only officer whose tie was loose and the top button on his shirt undone. The other two, vaguely wolf and tiger like, walked in front of them with a powerful aura about them. This fearsome pair presented a formidable appearance, completely opposite to the seemingly innocent bunny and careless fox trailing behind them.

“So Wilde, what do you think we’re going to find at this joint?”

“Well ‘Hopps’, I think we are going to find . . .” The fox looked at the sign in front of them

_The Bear_ _(Pronounced Bar)_

“. . . Trouble. Odd name for a bar.”

Officer Sharpauws looked back at the two and spoke. “Well if all goes according to plan, there won't be any trouble. Isn't that right, ‘WolfCop’?” The wolf swung his head around and nodded to his partner.

The squad stopped on the sidewalk and conversed for a few moments before splitting up.  As the first two disappeared into the bar (pronounced bear), Nick turned to Judy, with an expression on his face like he had been reluctantly holding something in.

“Why is a tiger paired with a wolf? I thought wolves were always in packs or something.”

“Nick!” Judy hissed.  “I thought you, of anyone, would understand not judging based on stereotypes.”

“Well Carrots,” he said with an obnoxious look on his face. “Sticking in packs is instinct, not a stereotype.”

“Oh really? Well then Mr. Smarmy Foxy, why don't you tell me why? Since you already seem to know the answer.” She rocked back on one hip as her ears crooked to the side.

“The answer should be quite obvious, little bunny.” His eyes narrowed with yet unrevealed glee. “They’re together.” The little bunny’s face showed no sign of change, only continued skepticism at the fox. He pressed on. “ _Together._ As in . . .”  His dancing eyebrows wordlessly continued while his mouth hung silent, waiting for the realization.

Nick smiled as he saw the thought process physically repulse his partner cop. Her face gradually returned to normal, before she directed a new mischievous look back at him.  

“Well, anyways, I have a better question for you.”

“Oh, and what is it?” The vulpine leaned over confidently.

“Why is a fox paired with a bunny?”

Nick's eyes widened in surprise for a quick moment before they returned to their usual relaxed state.

“Well. . .”

Suddenly, Judy's radio crackled to life! “Hopps, we've got a code 13-7, _Canis Lupis_! Suspects headed your way!” Without warning, the doors burst open, spilling forth a cacophony of noise and chaos. Two large wolves tumbled on top of each other, landing just in front of the bunny and fox. One rolled to the side while the other grunted, attempting to get up.

“Nick! The brown one!” Judy shouted, leaping in the air with a pair of handcuffs drawn. Together they jumped on one of the wolves, pinning his stomach against the ground. Nick placed a paw firmly down on the wolf's head as his partner pulled his paws behind his back.

_Click!_ The handcuffs snapped together, leaving the trapped canine grumbling and moaning.

“Just take easy there, pal. We’ll get you- huh?” The fox looked up in surprise at the sudden movement of his partner. “Woa- Judy!”

The bunny had once again leaped through the air with another pair of handcuffs (where did they come from?). This time it was at the blurry shape of a wolf running away. His radio buzzed as she chased the other suspect down the street. “Hopps here, one suspect apprehended” She puffed a deep breath “am in pursuit of the second!”

“Oh Carrots,” Nick groaned.

“That’s your partner, huh?” He looked down to the new voice, originating from the predator he was sitting on. “You’d better go after her. Wayne’s gonna eat her up.” The wolf cracked a devious smile.

“I’d bet you’d like me to, wouldn’t ya.” The fox cop replied coolly, though worry began to form in his mind and drip down his face.

Suddenly, the doors burst open again, but this time it was two familiar police officers who emerged, tasers drawn.

“Ah, just in the _nick_ of time!”

Wolfcop opened his mouth to reply but Nick beat him to it. “Unintentional. Anyway, you two take care of him” He stood up off the wolf “I’m going after Hopps!” The fox took off after the trail of the bunny, fluffy tail bouncing back and forth. The two cops looked at the wolf and then at each other. Sharpauws nodded to Wolfcop and he bounded after Nick.

Cars and buildings passed by, blurring in a whirlwind of color as the chase went on. The fox’s feet pounded into the sidewalk, pushing him forward with incredible speed. If it hadn’t been for the head start he actually would have caught up to the pair. As it was, Nick saw the distant wolf turn down an alley, only a few steps in front of the bunny.

“Judy!” He yelled. “Ju-Wait!”

An odd mix of noises reached the fox’s ears, just as he rounded the corner and was greeted with an unexpected sight.

“Ahh” He huffed a breath “Carrots!”

There was a strange irony in the scene, a seemingly sweet innocent bunny standing triumphantly over a fearsome wolf, as he laid bound and bruised against the asphalt. There wasn't any blood though because it's a Disney movie. She smiled and hopped down, approaching her out of breath partner.

“Oh ya silly fox, when will you learn? I'm quite capable of handling myself.”

“Please.” The vulpine rolled his eyes and panted. “I wasn’t . . . actually . . . worried.”

Just then, more strange sounds flooded Nick’s ears, and he turned to see WolfCop, desperately gasping with an arm against the wall.

“Think you might need to work on your cardio there, bud.”

The dark-furred wolf nodded his head, not quite ready to speak.

“He’s not going to need an ambulance, is he?” Nick asked, nodding to the criminal canine face planted into the ground.

“Nah,” Judy replied. “Just some superficial wounds. We’ll fix him up when Sharpauws gets here.”

Almost without prompting, a familiar police truck pulled up, filled with an eager tiger and a less eager wolf.

Sharpauws hopped out of the driver's seat and approached them. “A wolf chasing a fox chasing a bunny chasing a wolf. That’s certainly something.”

“Yeah, quite the _fox chase._ ”

“Ugh.” Judy groaned as Wolfcop responded.

You're out of control, Wilde. “

“You could even say. . . I’m _wild_! Eyy?”

He looked for approval amongst his fellow officers but was met instead with a consensus of eye-rolling.

 

_Thirty Cop Minutes Later_

 

They arrived back at headquarters, hopping out at the police parking area and unloading their criminal cargo at the detention center. After saying their goodbyes, the four ZPD officers began the long walk back to the main building. The city was at its highest point of activity, it being rush hour. Various noises and sounds screeched in the distance, making the air feel dense with motion.

Suddenly, an electronic voice exclaimed “What does the fox say?”

Officer WolfCop turned around with perked ears. “Well?”

“Ring-ding-diinnnng!” Nick's eyes widened as he reached for his phone. With an enormous eye roll, Judy asked ‘Are you serious? That’s your ringtone?”

“Yeah, uh, give me a sec Carrots.” Nick replied as he put the device up to a large floofy ear and turned away.

WolfCop spoke up. “I thought we weren't supposed to have our phones on. While we’re on duty.” He punctuated the last phrase with particular emphasis.

Judy replied half-heartedly. “Uh uh. That’s right.” She was distracted by the fox as he walked just out of hearing range, which was only a dozen hooves away in the noisy city.

“Yes mom. . .”

She was then reminded that she didn’t know anything about Nick's parents, or his family. She didn't even know if he had any brothers or sisters, to match the hundreds she had. Her ears went lopsided as this dilemma rapidly seized her mind. WolfCop shrugged his shoulders and walked away with his partner-in-law.

“No!” Nick's voice was suddenly firm, as he turned over his shoulder with a nervous glance. Judy looked up in surprise after hearing his outburst. He turned away again without meeting her eyes.

“Look, I don't think. . .” His voice got quieter again and even the bunny’s magnificent ears weren't able to tell what he was saying.

“Well why not with Foxy?” His voice rose again in irritation.

She’d never seen him upset like that. Then again, she’d never seen him talking to his family either.

“It’d be nice, if for once, he’d take- -I know, I know. We’ve both changed.” He rolled his head around in exaggeration.

“Yeah. . . Sorry mom. I know. . . Don't worry about it . . . Yep.” With a final tap of a paw he put his phone away, let out a deep sigh, and turned around.

The hare searched his face for any sign of distress, but it was immaculate. As usual, she noted.

“Nick. . .” She started slowly, unsure how to handle him. “Is everything alright?”

“Just peachy, Carrots.” He sighed and his expression changed, revealing a hint of the stress beneath. “Judy, do you get along with all of your relatives?”

She shrugged her shoulders in response. “Well yeah, mostly.”

Without waiting for anymore he replied. “Hmp. I can’t relate.” The fox huffed in an indecipherable mix of emotions. Seeing this, Judy tried to bring the conversation around to another track, re-using some of Nick's own slick speech.

“You know Nick, I think I gave you the wrong application form.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You should’ve applied for the pun police instead.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” His stoic face remained unchanged.

The two stopped at the front steps of the ZPD, standing amidst a slew of taller mammals coming and going. Without noticing it they had walked the remaining distance to the building's entrance. They stood next to each other, silently nodding to various officers and civilians as they left. Without thinking Judy spoke. “I'm still waiting for your answer to my question.” The fox looked over in slight surprise, but responded all the same.

“Right, about that. Judy. . . Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me?”  

“Nick you know the chief wouldn't approve-” Once again, Judy silently cussed to herself for speaking without hesitation, though he didn't seem to mind.  
    “I’m not talking about Bogo. I’m talking about us. A bunny and a fox.”

“Well. . .” This time she paused, taking care to say the right thing. “I don't see anything wrong with that.”

“Well I’m not so sure that would be a healthy relationship.” “Nick!” She protested, but the fox held up a paw to stop her. “I’m not sure it would be safe. Or. . . Fair to you.” The fox's sullen mood had brought to bear the conversation they'd been avoiding for some time.

“We've gotten along just fine so far.”

“I see the doubt in your eyes. Just lay it on me. You don't want me.” His stance was accusing, but beneath there was a deeper fear that it was true.  Judy knew she had to cheer him up, and now wasn't the right time for the conversation.

“Nicholas Wilde, I don’t know what problems you have with your family”

He put his paws in his pockets.

“But I will find out”

He rolled his eyes.

“I don't care that you’re twice my height”

He winced slightly.

“Or that I’m smarter than you”

The hint of a smile formed on his lips.

“You’re _my_ dumb fox. And nothing, nothing else matters.”

For just a second his elegant eyes seemed to glow, reflecting the waning sunlight, before his cheeks widened in a thick, heartfelt smile. “Yeah, I mean, I guess you're right.”

    She mirrored his happy expression and they merrily walked into the building into the waiting arms of a chief eager for an explanation from a certain pair of late officers.

 

_Three Cop Hours Later_

 

“Finally. Done.”

Judy finished the final form in front of her, and placed it on the enormous pile of extra work they had been punished with. She stood up from her rabbit sized desk, pushing the small chair forward and turning around to face her office mate. Something that bothered her in the back of her mind was brought forth as she looked at the handsome red fox. “Nick, what was that earlier, about not being safe?”

The vulpine rose in his chair and about-faced, walking towards the bunny.

“I may have exaggerated a little. . .” He continued before she could inject a witty response. “But remember what happened back at the museum. During . . . the thing. I almost came close to seriously hurting you.” His face had a hint more seriousness than normal as he leaned over the bunny. She replied with a reminding eye roll.

“Nick, you didn’t actually go savage.”

“Oh, right. What fanfic is this again?”

Judy sighed heavily. “You’re hopeless.”

The fox's muzzle turned upward in a smug grin. “Maybe you’re right, but at least I’m not _Hopp-less_!”

Judy's face met her paw with a soft but loud smack.


	2. The Fantastic Family

 

_Ash, Felicity, and Foxy_

_One neglected, one dejected, and one repressed_

_Together living in a tree_

_Three fantastic foxes, in a life depressed._

 

Meanwhile in Britsburg, a few hundred miles outside Zootopia, a lone tree stood on a grassy knoll. Its branches were almost barren, dried leaves falling gently with the fall breeze. A tall, spindly figure rested next to it, arms crossed with leg over leg in a carefree manner devoid of concern or interest. The orange and white fur denoted him as a red fox, though it was mostly covered by clothing. Another thin shape emerged from the tree, wearing a yellow dress dashed with faint splashes of paint. The new emergee spoke. “So, Foxy. . . We are taking him, yes?”

“Hm? Oh yes dear, of course we are. I don’t know why you bothered asking Wilde. It will be nice to have Kristofferson around again. I can’t wait to see how much he’s grown.” Now he placed his arms behind his head, leaning against the tree.

“And it will be nice for Ash.” Felicity reminded him.

“Yes, right. It’ll be good for Ash too.” Mr. Fox closed his eyes as he chewed on a piece of grass. His fox-wife turned to re-enter the tree, only to be interrupted by a loud crash.

_Crash!_

“Speaking of crash. . .” Felicity walked around to the other side of the tree, to where the sound had come from.

“Ash, have you been swinging from the branches again?” She said it carefully, even though she knew what the answer was.

A short, young fox picked himself off the ground and dusted the leaves covering his body off. “Um-No,” was his short fictitious response. His rugged eyebrows hugged his eyes as he looked side to side and crossed his arms.

“Hm.” His mother's gentle blue eyes watched this typical display and was reminded of something else. “Your cousin Kristofferson is going to be visiting soon. I want you to be extra nice to him, because he’s going through a very hard time right now.” She turned and began walking away.

Ash’s fuzzy head was filled with a flurry of thoughts, all of which were negative.

“Yeah, well, where’s he going to sleep?”

She swung her face back around as she pondered for a moment.

“We’ll make a bed for him in your room.”

“There's no room in my room.”

“. . . There is if we move that train set.”

The little fox’s ear twitched in anger as his eyes drew tight, reflecting his seemingly never ending unhappiness. His mother noted his grumpy expression and re-entered the tree. She knew he was angry all the time and she also knew why, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. At least, that's what she always told herself.

 

_3 Fox Hours Later_

 

Mr. Fox was working quietly at his desk with the radio playing softly in the background. Near silent noises drifted in the air, filled with unsaid thoughts and ideas which Mr. Fox unconsciously grappled with. Several stacks of notebooks, recordings, and newspapers surrounded him. Felicity approached him with another stack, placing it next to the latest article he was writing.

_Foxes Column_

_About Town with Mr. Fox_

_By: Mr. Fox_

Seeing this, he shut the radio off and turned to his wife.

“Honey,” He looked into her eyes, a distant green reflected in her blue, as he took one paw into his own. “I’m tired of living in a tree; it makes me feel old, and outdated.” She returned with an equally serious tone and look in her eyes. “You’re not old. Foxes in our family have always preferred a tree to living in the ground. Our life here is good; we’re happy.”

“Hm-hm. Well, we’ll see.” He turned away as he turned the radio back on. She also turned away, and turned the oven on.

 

_A Few Miles Away_

 

    Towering above all the animals that had gathered in front of it, the building seemed to flicker and glow as the tremendous sign above its entrance turned on, though it did not also turn away. The discordant sounds of cheering and applause reached a crescendo with the grand opening of the new supermarket, under the proud title of “Boggis, Bunce, and Bean”.  

Their three distinct profiles dominated the center of the parking lot, though most everyone seemed to ignore them. They were an odd group of animals, being so different in size. Boggis, a hippopotamus, Bunce, a raccoon, and Bean, a giraffe. Their clothing was rich and textured, earthen colored suits that reflected their enormous success as business mammals. They spoke in calm voices that occasionally slipped into a more unrefined tone that was brought from their past as farmers. In another world, you might even say it was an English accent. Bean leaned down over his two companions and spoke in a low conspiratorial voice.

“I heard there’s a fox that lives nearby.”

Boggis gazed up the giraffe and responded. “Oh? You think he’ll cause trouble?” Bean looked up and thought for a moment before replying. “I don’t know. But if he does. . .” His face darkened. “He’ll pay for it.”

The three looked at the sight before them, as dozens, perhaps hundreds of animals flooded through the store to buy their goods. It was sure to bring jobs and wealth to the local economy, though a few dozen small businesses or so might be squashed underneath as a result.

 

_Back at the Foxtree_

 

“Ash, don't forget to brush your teeth.”

Ash stood in the center of the living room, between his two parents who were sitting on opposite sides of the tree. He was sick of his mother telling him to do everything without a single word from his father. It didn’t help that his unusual shortness and grumpiness prevented friendships at school, and there wasn’t any chance of companionship at home.

“Dad doesn't brush his teeth.”

Unexpectedly, Foxy was the one to respond. “Dad doesn't need to; you do.” He didn't look up from the newspaper he was so carefully reading. His mother was working in quiet concentration, engrossed in her painting.

Ash's ear twitched in frustration and he spat, saliva landing in a minute puddle on the floor. His parents didn't seem to notice. Somehow, he knew they would notice even less when his cousin arrived.

“How long is Kristofferson going to stay here?” He looked to his mother who responded in kind.

“Until your uncle gets better.”

“Well. . . Doesn't he have any other fox-relatives to stay with?”

Now his dad looked up from his newspaper, pointing his head in the general direction of Ash. “He does. But they’re far away, and. . . Different.” He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, before returning to his paper.

Ash was tired, so he walked into his room without another word to his family, and closed the door behind him. Through the tree-windows the last rays of sunlight shown, warm colors dominating the sky and signaling the end of the day. Orange and yellow illuminated the two foxes as they sat quietly, one painting and the other reading.

“Foxy.. .”

“Yes dear?”

“I’m tired.”

“Yes, we all are.”

“No. I’m tired of being your secretary. I want to spend all my time painting.”

“Well. . . I guess I’ll have to find a new secretary.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 will cover Kristoffersons arrival; Ch 4 will return to the Zootopia characters and explain how they get to the fox tree.


	3. Cousin Kristofferson Arrives

   

    Over and under the hills, the small community of Britsburg lived, filled with a diverse group of mammals living a quiet life in the countryside. There wasn't much to report in the local newspaper, excepting the occasional advertisement, announcement, or article. It was thence particularly unusual for two of them to be related in some fashion, as will be seen.

In the Foxtree, on a brown armchair, there sat Mr. Fox, reading said newspaper.

_New Supermarket,_

_Boggis Bunce and Bean_

Something in his mind began to tick; memories of a past forgotten began the crawl back.

_Bandit Hats 50% Off_

Like a fox pouncing in the air after a mouse in the snow, the words jumped off the page and leaped into his mind. Once again Foxy found himself reminiscing about his less than legal past. Images of old schemes, perilous plans, and thieving in the dark drifted through his mind. Through his visions, he gradually began to see the shape of a head, rough ears barely peaking over the top of his newspaper. He noticed something odd as he put the reading material down.

“Wha- what are you wearing?”

Ash was dressed in perhaps his strangest costume yet; decked in a cape, with pants tucked into his socks, all white. His ear fluttered in annoyance, but still he stood there, addressing his father. “Do you think I’m an athlete?”

Mr. Fox’s eyes narrowed slightly in pity, recounting his sons countless sad attempts at proving his physicality. He hadn’t noticed that Ash had been wearing the outfit for several days now. He raised an arm and replied.

“Why? Don't you think you are?”

“Well yeah, but sometimes, I feel like you guys don't see me that way.”

Foxy couldn’t see where this was going, and he didn’t like things he that couldn’t see.

“What are you insinuating?”

“Nothing.” The little fox huffed his shoulders and walked away. His father watched the departing shadow of his only son, who also happened to be the reason for his career change. The thought returned him to the matter of illegal activities and his own job switching.

But what had caused his city cousin to change? The thought of his relative pondered his mind for a moment, recalling their similar histories. Hustles, he called them. Certainly they were similar enough. But while Nick’s “hustles” were mostly legal, Foxy’s certainly were not. Stealing was a hard term; he preferred “operations” or “exercises”. Really, it had all boiled down to the one imperative; feeding himself and his wife. He stood up and walked over to an open tree-window.

It was a cloudy day, hazy and orangey, and also the day Kristofferson was supposed to arrive. School would begin tomorrow, so the fox-cubs would be busy, occupied, and away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Ash. . . He just got on his nerves a little. So Mr. Fox thought to himself.

 

_Two Fox-Hours Later_

 

She opened the door and in walked a silver fox, whose light-colored fur complemented his light blue shirt. A beige suitcase was in his right paw and a travel sign dangled from his neck.

_Unaccompanied Minor_

_Name: Kristofferson SilverFox_

_Height: 23in  (Tall - for a cub)_

_Weight: 17lb_

_Reason for visit: Ill Father_

Kristofferson set down his suitcase and embraced his aunt. “I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here, Mrs. Fox.”

“It's no trouble, Kristofferson. You can call me Aunt Felicity. Your mother told me that you’d grown to be very well mannered.”

She stood back and raised her paw to his ears. “And I see you've grown quite tall.”

“Yeah…” He rubbed his neck, abashed. “So… where is Ash?”

Her expression changed ever so slightly, just enough for the young fox to notice. “Oh he's… Around. You'll be staying in his room. It's just over there.” She pointed to the door with _No Trespassing_ posted on it. He picked up his luggage and began walking towards it, but a thought occurred to him. Pausing, he turned around and looked at Mrs. Fox.

“Aunt Felicity, do you think my father is going to get better?” She sauntered over to him with a serene look on her face.

“I’m afraid I don't have much experience with double pneumonia…” She saw her same blue reflected in his eyes. “But knowing your father, I'm sure he will recover. He's quite strong. You seem to have inherited some of his athleticism.”

“Why thank you.” Said Kristofferson, slightly more comforted and confident. His blue eyes were extremely vibrant, clashing with the surrounding warm-colored aesthetic.

And there was Ash. He had a tendency to just appear in places, almost as if he had mastered the art of teleportation. He approached Kristofferson without greeting and asked of him.

“I've heard you're an athlete.”

The grayish colored fox looked with some surprise towards his older but shorter cousin.

“Hello Ash. A lot of people-”

“Is it true? Are you?”

“Well. . . Yes, I suppose.”

“Me too.”

“Ah-huh.”

Felicity turned with a slight smile on her face. Ash also turned away, ending the scene.  

 

_Unknown Fox-time later_

 

There wasn't much for a young fox to do around the tree house. It was a rather boring life without much excitement or adventure.  Fortunately school would soon begin anew, though it was something Ash dreaded.  With the arrival of Kristofferson he secretly hoped for a new friend, though those hopes were soon to be dashed. It was therefore unsurprising to find the two foxes outside swinging high from the branches of the tree, doing one of the few things that Ash did for fun.

Inside a concerned wife confronted an unconcerned husband.

“Foxy where are the boys?”

Mr. Fox looked with a blank expression on his face, betraying no hint of worry or bother.

 “Oh I don't know honey. Why don't you check outside?”

Felicity's ears drew back slightly, disappointed.

“You were supposed to be watching them…"

“Well you can't expect me to spend my every waking moment watching them. Besides, they can take care of themselves.” He said with smugness and confidence exuding from his maw. They both knew that when he said “they” he really meant Kristofferson, the responsible one.

 

“Ash. . . Are we allowed to be doing this?”  Kristofferson was standing next to his cousin, both of them perched on a tree limb some 30 odd hooves above the ground.

“Since when has breaking the rules stopped anyone in this family?”

He opened his mouth to reply but Ash interrupted him, as was expected.

“Besides, we’re not hurting anyone. It’s not like my dad cares. . .” Ash’s face looked to the ground, neglect hanging from his eyebrows.

Kristofferson carefully stepped towards him. “Ash, your father-”

“There you boys are! Ash, what did I tell you about swinging from the trees branches. It isn't safe.”

Ash rolled his head around and scoffed at his mother. Mr. Fox joined her as they stood next to the tree, looking up at the two. “Well,” he said. “Let's see what you boys got.”

Felicity looked at her husband with a face that isn’t easy to put into words.

“Oh don't encourage him Foxy.”

Ash prepared, snapping his fingers and whispering to himself. “Whew… Go.”

Now as much as he desired to be an athlete, there was much progress to be made in that area, to say the least. After a moment of hesitation, he bent his fox-knees and leaped, arms flaring about uncontrollably.

Fortunately, it was not a great distance to his intended target, and by some combination of luck and fate he managed to get a paw on a branch. After dangling for a few awkward moments, he shimmed over to a larger tree limb and plopped onto it. His breath came quick, for the activity had exhausted most of his energy.

Mr. Fox was speechless. It was the most pathetic display of athleticism he had ever seen.

“Uhhh. . . Good job Ash. Remember to keep your hands up.” The parents now turned their eyes to Kristofferson, who was also preparing for his own display. His methods were quite different from his cousin; he stood tall, silent, and drew a deep breath before leaping. It was with the grace of a swimmer that he dove, paws outstretched. They found a branch, then another, and then another, as he swiftly moved through the tree, never stopping his momentum. After circling around the entire home, he arrived to where Ash was and landed softly on his feet.

The only indication that he had exerted himself was the rapid rising and lowering of his chest. The two foxes looked at each other; for a moment there was a gentle peace in their staring.

_Clap, Clap_

“Wow-Whee!” Shouted Mr. Fox. “I tell ya, that kid’s a natural.” There was a proud smile on Felicity's face, even though it was misplaced.

A happy grin adorned Kristofferson as he looked down at his relatives, before he felt a thick air of fuming next to him. The silver fox’s expression quickly changed when he looked at his cousin. Ash’s eyes were narrowed and he spat, saliva rocketing down to the ground below.  Frustration rolled off of him, like a thunderous cloud ready to rain hail and lightning.

There would be no chance of friendship now, after the tree-swinging incident and later, when Kristofferson was practicing yoga. Ash saw his closed eyes and his soft chanting, and his legs twisted into a pretzel. It was the strangest thing he’d ever seen a mammal do. No, there would be no new friend for Ash.

 

_In the Fox-Cub Room_

 

The yellowish ceiling light dominated the space, brightly revealing the miniature solar system and comic book posters. No light shone through the small window, only the faint twinkling of a few stars revealed that it was a clear sky. The room was a tad small, just right for the small fox, who was perched on his raised bed, almost touching the ceiling.

In the background there was a song playing by Bear Ives. Ash's father always listened to it so he played it in his room as well. But this was only when no one was around. And now that someone was, Ash had forgotten and silently anguished over his lack of foresight.

_“Way up yonder above the moon_

_A blue jay nest in a silver spoon”_

    Kristofferson walked in, dressed in sky blue pajamas that stood out in remarkable contrast to the orange walls. His eyes darted from Ash's small form reading in his bunk to the bedroll lying under the train set.

    “Uhh. . . D’you mind if I slide my bedroll out from slightly underneath the train set?”

The younger fox watched as his cousin put down the comic and turned around to face him. His face looked normal; that is to say, he was grumpy and irritable.

“There's a lot of attitudes going on around here. . . Don't let me get one.”

“No it's just that my spine-”

“Oh yeah here take my bed. I'll just uh, I'll just sleep under the bookcase. Who cares if I get splinters in my ears.”

Ash turned the other way, sulking at his cousin. Kristofferson realized that there was no getting past his older relative, and so decided to swallow his pride. “Never mind.”

He didn't expect a response, but it came none the less.

“Oh ya gonna pout about it?” Ash rose up once again in his bed, this time with even more passionate antagonism.

“Cause I've had it up to HERE.” His arm rose to the ceiling. “With the sad house guest routine! “ Kristofferson winced under the beratement of his cousin, whose ear twitched and voice accused. Ash, satisfied at his silence, turned the ceiling light off and switched on his fox-light.

“Goodnight.” Kristofferson said, even as his eyebrows drooped in melancholy. He walked over to the trainset and leaned down, pushing the bedroll out to its full length. Carefully, he crawled under the table, just barely brushing his nose against the wood.

There the two foxes laid, one reading, or perhaps pretending to read, the other contemplating, trying to understand the new and strange world around him. Music continued to play in the background, barely audible to their fluffy ears.

_“Way down yonder in a wooden trough_

_An old woman died of the whoopin' cough”_

The words rang in Kristofferson's ears, echoing throughout all his thoughts and bringing to bear the entire reason he was there. It was too much for the young fox, and his head began to violently shake. Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face. He tried his hardest to stop, but there was no halting the stream of sniffles.

_Sniffle. . . Sniffle_

A white light illuminated him, revealing his plight to the observer above. There was no hope in stopping now, as his older cousin had seen and knew and now there was nothing he could do. Despair clutched at Kristofferson as he awaited a flood of mocking, but no words came. He didn’t notice the little orange fox climb down his ladder, in nothing but his tiny pair of boxers. He also didn’t notice the pair of benign eyes that closely examined him, or the nose that sniffed curiously at him. Kristofferson was in his own little world.

_Click. . . Wrrrrrrrrr. . ._

The blinking lights and sudden sounds startled him; rolling out of the bed in response, he saw Ash sitting next to him. The fox had turned on the train set. Though no words were spoken, much was said. And so there they sat, two gentle green eyes and two comforted blue ones, mesmerized by the miniature train as it went around and around. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I provided enough justification in this chapter for Ash's hatred of Kristofferson. Anyways, the next chapter will focus on Nick and Judy and their relationship issues.


	4. He Doesn't Care

Around and around the second hand on the clock went, seemingly infinitely repeating the hour before lunch time. Watching it were two pairs of eyes.  One would look to the clock while the other focused on work and they switched roles often. The bunny’s feet dangled from the high standing chair. The fox’s feathery tail twitched and swayed. Before them was the seemingly never ending, ever flowing current of forms, folders, and files.

So the two officers sat waiting and grimacing until finally the destined hand reached the awaited hour.

“Hey Carrots. Lunch time.”

"Well it's about time,” said the rabbit cop.

“Is today your lunch or mine?”

The bunny spun in her chair and considered for a moment.

“Hmm I think it's mine. There should be something in the fridge, though I’ve forgotten what it is.” The thought of forgetfulness returned her mind to a distant conversation. Her partner wheeled his own chair around and faced her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me with this rhyming” exclaimed Nick dramatically. Judy’s thoughts were somewhere else as her foot shoved off the desk, sending her chair spinning to and fro.

“Yeah Nick, that's great.”

He rolled his eyes and hopped off his chair. “Come on, Hippty-Hopps, let's use the free time while we got it.”

The bunny got up and followed the fox, as they walked through the police office. There was a time when every pair of cop eyes would have watched the two shortest officers in the district. Now and again a pair would steal a glance, but these looks were filled with respect instead of sympathy. The pair walked into the empty break room. It was arranged in a simple manner, with tables and chairs filling most of the space. They were surrounded by various appliances and machines which lined the walls.

Nick plopped down in a chair and pulled out his phone as Judy went to the refrigerator. The door made a _whoosh_ noise as the cold air rushed out, covering the little bunny's fur in frost.

“Ugh.” She shivered. “Has Kodlak been messing with the refrigerator temperature again?” She reluctantly reached in and grabbed a small white box with her name on it. “Don’t tell me. . .” She slowly raised the lid to reveal a handful of carrots. Mist slowly rose from the food, gently waving in front of the disappointed bunny’s nostrils.  

“Yep. _Frozen_ Solid.”

With a great heave and sigh she tossed the depressing box into a trash can and walked over to her partner. There wasn't much noise in the room, except for the low hum of the machines. A low scratching sound echoed off the walls as she pulled up a chair opposite him. Drawing together a deep breath, she gathered herself and plunged forward in a typical manner.

“Nick, what's the deal with your family.”

The fox didn't react at first. Judy watched the cell phone screen reflected in his green eyes. Finally with a great sigh he placed the phone face down on the table and looked at his partner.

“This… Really isn't something I want to discuss right now.”

She opened up her paws and put them on the table. “Now seems as good a time as any.”

Nick saw the inevitability in her expression, though it wasn’t something he particularly liked at the moment. He began speaking after a slight hesitation.

“My family, excluding my mother, has not been good to me.”

“And that's why they make you upset?” Clearly, the bunny was not going to relent about this.

“I’m not upset. . . But I don’t care about them.” Stubbornness exuded from him.

Judy's eyes gleamed with a combination of frustration and eagerness. “But why?” She pressed.

“That’s not something. . .” he looked to the ground “that you need to know, Carrots.” There was a defensive edge to his voice as he turned his head back up to face her.  

The bunny's foot gradually rumbled more and more against the floor with her mounting vexation. She was beginning to burst with unfounded excitement.  “But-but I don't understand how you can treat them like that! _They're your family!”_

“Judy,” his face was tight and his voice irritated. “You don't know what it's like to grow up with a single parent. You don't know what it's like, as a kid… To be _alone.”_

His eyebrows twitched in disgust even as his mouth began to quiver with the taste of sorrow. He huffed a breath to recover himself. “Foxy never came to me when I needed him. When _I needed a_ fa-. . . A friend _.”_ He sighed.

Perhaps she had pushed him too far; but now she knew.  The rabbit's ears were flat against the back of her head as she responded. “Nick… You're right. I can't relate. I can't understand. But I can help. I'm here.”

“I know Carrots. And I'm glad for it, believe me.” The edges of his cheeks turned up ever so slightly. Judy noticed out of the corner of her eye his tail swaying in the air behind him.

“That's good… Because it sounds like you have a lot of pent up anger.”

“I'm not angry anymore. I just don't care. Before I met you… I didn't care about anything.”

A slight smile touched her lips. “Well I'm still working on that.”

His expression turned serious. Now it was the fox’s turn. “Judy. Now probably isn't the best time.”

“No it probably isn't.” She said with a hint of concern.

“I would like to ask you out. But I know there's something holding you back.”

Nick was rather surprised that she stayed in her seat, but he didn't show it. She must have known it was coming. She responded with her face masked in a manner akin to her partner.

“I’ve got to talk to my parents.”

“That's not really the reason, is it?”

“No. I don't think I can trust a sly fox like you.”

His eyebrows rocketed upwards.

“Oh I'm just kidding. I really don't think I could enter a relationship with anyone without my parents consent.”

“Ah, the excuses just keep piling up, don't they?” Nick threw his paws up in exaggerated frustration. Judy studied his face for a moment before replying.

“Well let's face it Nick, a fox and a bunny were never going to have the easiest of times. Particularly in this city.” The two looked at each other as shared memories passed silently between them. Nick's face became outlined by a hint of worry and he questioned her.

“But you still want to try, don't you?”

She smiled reassuringly. “Of course.”

A pair of sharp, inquisitive ears attached to a familiar police wolf approached the two.

“Hey guys whatcha talkin’ about”

“Nothing.” Said Judy, irritated.

“Oh. Okay”

WolfCop slumped his shoulders and walked away, dejected.

Nick looked down at his partner. “Was that really necessary?”

She sighed. “I guess not. I'm just. On edge.”

“So now it's my turn to cheer you up?”

Sensing an opportunity, the bunny played along, drooping her ears. She spoke with a sweet, conniving innocence in her voice.

“There is one thing that might cheer me up.” She stared him down with her cutest bunny face. “… Can you tell me about your family?”

He sighed. “Alright.”

“Foxy is married to my aunt, Felicity Fox. They have one kid, Ash I think. Well anyways her brother, Craig Silverfox, is extremely sick, so much so that it isn't safe to be in the same house.”

Judy thought for a moment. “Can't they afford fox care?”

“No. That's why Felicity called my mother and asked if his son, her brothers son, could stay with me.”

“Uh huh… And why didn't you want him to?”

“Because I don't have the time to take care of him.” Judy squinted at him for a moment, but his face was solidly composed with no hint of emotion. She pressed on.

“Hmm. What's his name?”

“Kristofferson.”

“Well. That's an unusual name for a fox.“ She said in a stereotypical _all foxes are sneaky simple named predators_ voice.

Nick rolled his eyes. He’d pay her back for it soon enough.

“Is that enough information to sate your thirst?” He asked with eagerness.

“Yes, I think I know just the trick.”

The look on her face sent a shiver down his fox-spine. Knowing what was coming next, the vulpine quickly schemed for an escape.  Glancing back at his phone and noting the time, he quickly stood up.

“Come on, we need to get back to work.” He pointed to a non-existent watch on his wrist.

She glared at him for a moment before also standing up. They walked back to their desks in outward silence, though on the inside there was much to be said. The normal light buzz of mammals working in the background no longer bugged them, so for them it was quite a quiet trip. The second they sat in their chairs, Judy spun hers around and faced the fox.

“I think you need to pay them a visit.”

The fox lazily turned around in his own chair. Though no words escaped his mouth, his expression was unmistakably dubious.  

“Hear me out. I know you trust me. So believe when I tell you that being on good terms with your family is very important.” She wagged one digit of her right paw at him. “More important than your job, even. Don't roll your eyes at me.”

“You know Carrots, if it weren't for the fact that I'm older, taller, and smarter than you, I might actually believe you.”

It was not hard to see the sarcasm dripping from his smug smile. He spoke carefully.

“I suppose, I can consider a visit. If you auhh…”

Judy's eyes widened as his narrowed.

“Agree to talk to your parents.”

“Oh. Uhh…”

Suddenly, the looming shadow of a large mammal passed over the pair. A new, deeper voice interjected over the two.

“Hopps, Wilde, my office.”

“Oh, of course sir.” Judy scrambled her paws across her desk to appear like she was working. Bogo had already noticed their lack of focus, but he really didn't care. The hulking buffalo turned around and stalked out of sight.

“Come on Nick. Let's go.”

It was a short walk over to the chief of police’s office. The door was slightly ajar, but Judy still smoothed out her uniform before knocking. Satisfied with herself, she looked over at her partner, who still needed an occasional reminder.

“Nick. Straighten your tie.” She whispered.

“Oh. Right.”

Two knocks, and then came the grizzled response.

“Come in.”

Sensing a happy mood, the two short officers walked into the comparatively large room. For the most part it looked like a typical office, except for the enormous buffalo, who sat with his hooves folded on the desk. He lifted one arm up and gestured to the chair opposite him.

“Have a seat.”

Together, they hopped onto the enormous chair, easily fitting both of them. Their ears snapped forward as they looked at the chief. He huffed a deep sigh before addressing his two outstanding officers.

“It's time you two take a vacation. Things have been quiet lately, and you've been working nonstop since that time you both got sick for a week.”

The two exchanged a quick side glance which the chief did not fail to notice, but he didn't care. “Anyways,” he put on his glasses and examined the sheet in front of him “you are the only two who haven't taken their mandatory two week vacation. Given that you're partners-” another quick glance “-in-law, I'm ordering you both to take the next two weeks off.”

“But. . .” Nick wanted to protest but Judy knew it would be futile to resist. Bogo was having none of it; really, he didn't care.

“No buts. Spend some time with your… _Families_.”

“Yes sir,” Judy replied, and the chief took off his glasses.

“Dismissed.” The two officers rose in synchronization, snapping their right paw to their brows in a crisp salute. Bogo returned the gesture and they about-faced, exiting the office. The door swung closed behind them, and the two looked at each other with the same thought in their minds.

“How did he know?”

“I didn't tell him.”

“ _WolfCop!_ ”

WolfCop called in sick the next day.


	5. But Maybe He Does

 

 

_ At Nick's Apartment, Savannah Central _

 

After joining the force, Nick had decided to move closer to his partner. Their apartments were only a few blocks away from each other. It wasn't a shabby place really, he kept it tidy enough (thanks to Judy). Because they lived so near, they could drive to work together. And because she was always the one up first, the bunny was the one who drove. Nick was not always pleased about this arrangement, though he did enjoy the few extra minutes of sleep. Besides, after he had lost a certain bet, no more complaining about the bunny’s driving was allowed. Until the next bet, anyway. So it was on a clear Monday morning that Judy arrived, unlocking the door to his room as she usually did. 

“Is that you, Carrots?”

“Yep.” She almost shouted over the noise of the shower, though it wasn't quite loud enough to warrant an exclamation mark. 

Normally the fox would already be (mostly) dressed by the time she arrived, though with today being the first day of their  _ “mandatory vacation” _ it was no surprise to find him still in the shower. Judy sighed and performed a quick survey of the room; it was about as cluttered as she’d expect from her two day absence. There was at least a clear path from the door to the counter to the couch to the bed to the bathroom. She sighed again. 

A piece of paper lying among many on the counter attracted her attention. Listening carefully with her enormous ears, she could hear Nick droning away in the shower. She cautiously picked up the sheet. 

 

_ Bank of Zootopia End of Month Statement _

_ Withdraws: _

_ Expenses- 147.23 _

_ Rent 1- 350.00 _

_ Rent 2- 400.00 _

 

Puzzled by the numbers, she carefully placed it back the same way she found it. Nick seemingly could afford to rent two low-end apartments, though why she could not fathom. She was going to ask him about it, when out of the corner of her eye she saw something else. 

__  
Payment for Mrs. Wilde- 400  


Something in her mind struck her hard and fast. She quickly came up with a new question, to be fired the moment he walked out the door. This plan of action however was also immediately ruined as the red fox opened the bathroom door. There was naught but a plain white towel wrapped around his waist. She could not help but notice how his sleek, elegant body had been greatly streamlined (like a sports car) by his academy training. Judy stifled her initial reaction and instead inquired about his clothing choices. 

“Do you normally walk around your house in nothing but a towel?”

“Of course not.” He smiled. “Normally I don't wear anything.” His sharp teeth shone brightly as his muzzle rocked in the air, laughing. 

“I knew there was something odd about you back at the naturalist club…” she replied sarcastically. 

He raised a paw and pointed it at her. “Hey now, I was under duress. Thanks to a certain officer Fluff.” His ears fluttered triumphantly. The rabbit shook her head.

“Also. . . you should clean your apartment.”

“Phffff.  _ Clean.  _ Face it Hopps, I’m more  _ organized  _ than you'll ever be.”

“Ah,  _ organized.  _ So that’s how you classify this mess.”

“Look. I know how much you enjoy admiring me,”

The bunny glared at him. 

“But I really should get dressed.” With a mischievous grin he disappeared into the bathroom with a handful of clothes. Judy stared at the closed door for a moment.

He was such a tease. She tried to keep up with him, but it wasn't really much of a competition. At least she had him beat in other respects. 

The subject in question reappeared, dressed in another atrocity which the reader will be spared from having to picture. The bunny approached him with a look of suspicion adorning her. 

“Nick, why couldn't Kristofferson stay with your mother?”

“Because… Because I don't want them taking advantage of her. She's had a rough life.”

The bunny looked at him with a sense of wonderment. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Heh. And you said you didn’t care. Ha!” Her laughter was like the chiming of bells; even though no one's laugh ever has sounded like bells and the simile never makes any sense. 

The fox looked at his opposite with a raised eyebrow and puzzled expression. She stopped laughing as another subject crossed her mind. 

“Well now you don't have an excuse. _ Spend time with your families. _ ” She said with a triumphant smile on her rounded face. 

“Yeah.  _ Neither _ of us have an excuse.”

She bit her lip. Nick's muzzle leaned forward as he looked at her knowingly. He spoke. “So… Who’s going to call first?” His eyebrows invited a response. 

“Well. Alright. Fine. I’ll call my parents. Then you call Mrs. Fox. We’ll stay one week. Deal?” She asked, phone already in hand. 

“As long as you speak to them. . .” He narrowed his eyes at her.  “Of course. You’re probably right, anyway. It’s about time I get out of this city. Though I could stay-. . . ”

“Aup.” Her eyebrows reached down, almost touching her irises. “Don’t. Push. Your luck.”

The fox chuckled. “Gee, that sure was convenient timing, wasn't it?”

“What?”

“Almost like the plot needed it to happen…” He said mostly to himself. 

The bunny cocked her head to the side. “I literally have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“Ah don't worry about it.” His face darkened. “It's between me and the writer.”

 

_ Fox Fox-tree, Britsburg _

 

It was a cloudy Tuesday, a few hours after noon, on which Nick arrived at his destination. It had been a relatively uneventful train ride with Judy, whom he’d said goodbye to only a short time before. The fox paused for a moment as he gazed at the large tree situated perfectly on the top of a hill. 

“He’s coming!” Exclaimed Kristofferson, who was gazing out of the tree-window.

“Positions!” Cried Felicity, resulting in a buzz of movement and maneuvering in the fox-household. The two fox cubs scurried over to the armchair, Ash taking a seat and Kristofferson resting on arm over the top. A swollen look adorned the oranger fox's face, while the slender silver fox was eager with anticipation. Foxy, upon seeing his favorite seat taken, grimaced and quickly dashed into the kitchen. Upon seeing her husband taking her normal role of doing the dishes, Felicity sighed and walked over to her art chair. A mood of suspense hung in the air, along with a whiff of dread. 

_ Ring-ding-diinnnng!  _ The doorbell chimed with an odd electronic note. 

“Come in! The door’s unlocked.” Mr. Fox yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. 

With a hesitant grasp, the doorknob slowly turned and the door clicked open, gradually swinging to reveal one reluctant Nicholas P. Wilde. The police mammal was draped in his typical casual clothes, which some would argue were neither typical nor casual.  He wore a shirt, yellow with purple designs, which Judy would have declared  _ “an official disaster” _ . It did nothing to hide his slacks that were plain, except for the brilliant fluorescent green stripes that led the eye down to his shoeless feet. To complete the hideous picture, a brown and blue tie fluttered from his shirt collar. All eyes of the Fox plus one family watched in fascination, brimming with anticipation as they waited their estranged relative’s next move. 

It was with a few cautious steps that he walked in, gently setting down his large brown suitcase. It made a low  _ thud _ as it made contact with the wooden floor, shocking Mr. Fox from his frozen stance. 

“Ah, Nick. It’s been too long.” He walked forward with a paw outstretched in his typical elegant manner. Wilde turned and put his own paw out, as he silently battered down his initial sarcastic urge. 

“Mr. Fox. It’s good to see you.”  The two fox’s paws met each other, resulting in a rather firm handshake. He gazed around the rest of the room. “Mrs. Fox. Ash. And you must be Kristofferson.” He said politely, nodding to each and receiving acknowledgement in turn. The center of attention turned back to his uncle Foxy, sizing him up. 

Their fur was mostly similar, though Nick’s had a bit more red. He was just a few hairs shorter than Mr. Fox, not counting bushy ears. There was something about his older, taller relative, like the sparkle in his green eyes had faded. Nick filed the thought away for later. 

“Well… How have you been?” Felicity asked with a courteous voice. 

He turned his focus back to his aunt and her question, noting the strangely tired look on her face. 

“Oh, I’ve been doing about as well as I can, I suppose.” He smiled lightly. “I see you’ve taken up painting,” He said as he pointed to the many pieces of art hanging around the room, all clearly done in the same style. 

Mr. Fox walked forward. “Yes, she’s quite the landscape painter, isn’t she?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Foxy signal his wife with a paw behind his back. He pretended not to notice. “So, have the boys started school yet?” He said, pointing to the two fox cubs staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes, just started in fact, they’re out for the day. Kristofferson says he made a very good first impression on the Whackbat coach.” Mr. Fox spoke with a touch of pride in his voice. 

“Oh, you must be an athlete?” The fox cop tilted his head as he studied Kristofferson. His fur was a strange grayish color, unlike any he had ever seen on a fox. It made the blue in his eyes pop, like tremendous ocean waves crashing against a rocky shoreline. 

“Well I try to be, after my father.” The silver athlete stole a glance at the small angry fox sitting next to him, prompting Kristofferson to speak again. “But, Ash here. . .”  His attempted rescue was too late however, for Ash was already out of his seat. Braving the stares of his family, he stomped furiously to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Nick looked at Foxy with a raised eyebrow, noting that Felicity nodded to her husband the second his face was turned. His sight was better than what they gave him credit for. 

“What’s up with the little one?”

Foxy furrowed his brows, twirling a paw in the air. “He’s just. . . Different, I guess. Always been like that.” 

“Ah-huh.” Nick was not yet ready to dig into the full dynamic of the Fox-tree. 

“Well anyways Nick, there are some things I want to show you in my study. . .”

The police officer picked up his suitcase and followed Mr. Fox as they sauntered down the hallway. Kristofferson walked over to Felicity, who was standing with her paws folded over her lap, watching the retreating pair. 

“Aunt Felicity, Mr. Wilde isn’t that different, is he?” The fox looked up at his relative, who was still staring ahead. 

“No, I suppose not. You know, there’s always. . . Room for change.”

Kristofferson couldn’t tell which fox she was looking at. 

 

_ In the Neighboring Community of Bunny Burrow _

 

This was not something that she was looking forward to. And yet, after putting it off for so long, she knew she had no choice. She owed Nick that much. But none of that justification did anything to relieve her nerves.

“What's up, Judy? I haven't seen you this fidgety since that first case you worked on.”

For anyone else, it would have been hard to hear her father over the cacophony of dishes and silverware clattering, or the turbulent sounds of dozens of bunnies crunching and munching. Judy stabbed a carrot with a fork and replied. 

“Oh, I think I’ve just got a case of fox nerves.”

Uncle Grandpa spit out his food. “Fox-what!?”

A few of her other hare relatives turned towards her with questioning looks. Her ears teetered for a moment in worry as she realized what had been said. She quickly began thinking as she spoke, trying to decide how to explain her choice of words. 

“In the force, we use a lot of. . . I guess, abnormal lingo to describe subjects and situations. Fox nerves are something. . .” her eyebrows crinkled “something that a fox gets before undertaking a heist, or hustle.”

Her father raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah I see, ya must get a lot of fox criminals, eh?” Said crusty old Grandpa. His bib was splattered with a rainbow of colors. 

“Judy,” her mother sounded “don’t you work with a fox officer?”

“Ayyyyy, what’s that?” Spoke her near toothless elder. 

Judy grimaced, regretting that the conversation was taking place in front of several dozen rowdy bunnies. 

“Yes, I work with a fox officer. He’s. . .”

Her mother raised an eyebrow. 

“Nice. He’s nice. Yeah.” She laughed nervously. Her parents exchanged a look which made her sink several inches down in her seat. 

“Well,” her father spoke up, “we’re happy that you’re happy. Just think, our little Judy, out there changing the world. Doing what nobody thought she could do.” He smiled. 

“Thanks.” The rabbit cop smiled warmly in return. The noise at the dinner table was gradually reaching a crescendo as nearly everyone had finished eating. Judy sighed as she brought a carrot up to her mouth; she’d get around to telling them sooner or later. 

 

_ Back at the Fox Residence _

 

Sitting on a large branch, there sat Nick and Kristofferson, two foxes making light conversation. An idea sparked in the older fox's mind, who turned towards his silverfox relative. 

“You should start a donut shop, and call it Kris's Krispy Kremes. It’d get a lot of business from us cops. Not to mention the fact that people love alliteration.” 

Kristofferson cocked his head to the side as he studied his puzzling elder. “I don't know, Mr. Wilde. I hope to do something a little more active in my life.”

“Relax Kris- can I call you Kris?” Kris nodded “I was only joking. And you don't have to call me Mr. Wilde. Just Nick. To be honest I don't even know what our relation is.” 

Kristofferson cradled his fox-chin with a paw. His paw. “I think I'm your nephew. Maybe. May I ask you a question?”

Nick smiled as he leaned forward, tipping his large floppy ears towards his questioner. “I'm all ears.”

“Mr-Nick, why do foxes from our side of the family look so different from yours?”

“Well, that's because of the different animation styles.” Nick said with a knowing smirk. 

“Oh.” Kris responded, as if he had any idea what the foxtrot he was talking about. 

The two sat silently for a moment. Something the older vulpine had noticed earlier bothered him. “Kris… What's the deal with Ash?”

The slender fox looked down in response. “He’s… different, apparently.” He looked back up at Nick. “I’ve tried to talk to him, but he's just so… Distant.”

“Hmm. Well, thanks Kris.” He stood up. “We'd better go down now. Should be about dinner time.” 

 

_ Several Fox Hours Later _

 

“Goodnight, Aunt Felicity.” 

“Goodnight, Nick.” She said with a worn smile. 

He stopped for a moment, leaning against the door frame of Mr. Fox's study. The small room had been rearranged, with the desk put to the side and the chair replaced with a small cot. The fox turned around, intending to say thanks. He was about to speak when his eyes found the startling sight of his aunt. She had one paw stretched out against the wall as if trying to push it away, while her other paw covered her muzzle. 

Nick’s eyes immediately drew tight, cop instincts kicking in as his nose wiggled and his senses went on high alert. He took a few cautious steps forward, automatically narrowing his profile. 

“Mrs. Fox. Are you alright?”

Surprised, her posture changed with electrifying rapidity as her paws retreated to her sides and she stood upright. 

“I’m- I’m fine.” She put on the same tired smile. Nick was almost taken aback, shocked by how easily she covered herself. He was uncertain about what to say, for it was usually him on the other end. 

“. . . Aunty. Thank you, for letting me stay here. I didn’t intend to become a burden. I can leave first thing to-” 

“Oh no, you’re not a burden at all. I’m sorry, I just get these fox-aches sometimes…”

Though her mouth spoke, Nick saw a silent whisper in those very blue eyes. He’d find out what was behind them.  

“Well… I hope you feel better.” The fox officer spoke reluctantly. 

“Oh don't worry about me.” She dismissed him with a wave of her arm as she disappeared down the hallway. 

A look of worry and discontent twisted Nick's face, who slowly marched into his makeshift room. There was no window in the study, no way to tell what time it was. With a dramatic twirl he threw himself on the cot, just barely a fit for him. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

Many thoughts and ideas passed through the fox’s mind as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes gradually falling shut. Excluding the preceding event, his first day at the fox tree had turned out to be rather pleasant, though of course that was soon to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 5 and 6 are going to be shorter and more tightly focused.


	6. Like Father Like Son

 

The second day of the fox’s stay was slightly less eventful than the first. It was in the morning, after breakfast, that Nick found himself standing opposite Ash. Foxy had already gone out, Felicity was hanging clothes to dry, and Kristofferson was on his way to school with an early start.  

They were all alone in the fox-tree. Nick regarded his very short nephew with a raised eyebrow and curious eye, sizing up his strange clothing. Ash huffed his shoulders and started walking with his exaggerated gait, brushing past his tall relative.

“Hold there, a second.” The older vulpine reached his arm out and gripped him gently by the shoulder. The fox cub stopped in his tracks. Without saying anything he slowly turned around, a neutral expression on his face. Nick bent down, resting his paws on his knees as his face came level with Ash’s.

“Ash… Do you ever feel lonely?”

A simple “no” he responded with. Nick knew too well the truth in his mind, behind the frowns and lies. He continued his speech.

“You know… I never really had a father. My mother was a single parent.” He pointed to himself. “Single child. She spent most of her time working, so…” His eyes rolled around the room.

“So?” Questioned Ash. Nick's eyes settled on him with a soft but determined glare. “So I know a thing or two about being lonely.”

In those green eyes that stared back at him, the fox-cop saw something. They were almost his same color when he was younger. He rose to his full height.

    “Ash, you can be whatever you want.”

The little fox looked up to him, thinking for a moment.

“Thanks, but I prefer to be an athlete.”

“Ha ha. Heh.” Nick laughed and tousled the scruffy fur on Ash's head. “That's fine too.” He said with a smile. His short relative lightly shook him off and walked away. Nick watched his retreating steps, like so many steps he had seen before.

 

_Five Wolf Hours Later_

 

The sky was dark. Distant fireflies glowed and whispered. They spoke of wind and air. Barely visible, the colorless land rolled and waved in the background.

Up on the top of the tree, in the crow's nest, there were two foxes; one had his paws resting on the railing, the others were in his pockets. The latter wore a blue shirt, with faded brown embroidery. The former wore a plainer tan shirt with a button down collar. A brown and yellow tie dripped from his neck. Though separated by a good number of years, they stood at almost the same physical height.

“‘Tis a dark night.” Mr. Fox spoke as he pointed to the sky. “No stars.”

“Yeah.” Replied Mr. Wilde. “Lots of clouds.”

Foxy cocked his head slightly and looked over at his cousin.

“Would you by any chance be interested in becoming my secretary?”

Nick’s ears fluttered as he turned away from the night sky.  “No way. I've actually found a steady job that I like. It's not always easy, or fun…”

“But it's legal.” Foxy interjected.

He chuckled. “Yeah. Right.”

They were silent for a moment as they stared into the black night. Nick spoke. “It doesn't seem like you can say the same about your job.”

Foxy took a moment before replying. “Perhaps. Have you read the paper?”

“I have.” A certain hesitation crept into his voice.

The older mammal was either unaware of where the conversation was heading, or he didn't care. “So… What did you think of it?”

His cousin sighed, finally deciding on an honest approach.

“Foxy… You're living a life of mediocrity. As stale and lifeless as the newspaper you write for.”

“And I suppose you're content? You and that bunny… Have you even told your mother?”

Nick's eyes flashed with anger. “That's _my_ business. Like it means anything, coming from a son-less father!”

Foxy's face suddenly twisted with concern. “What do you mean by that?”

His calm question washed over Nick, who looked down with a more red than normal face, if that was possible. “I'm sorry uncle. But really…”

He paused, weighing the balance of the brittle truth and polite necessity. “Your son needs you.” He turned away without further words, leaving Foxy alone with his tumbled and troubled thoughts.


	7. The Fox's Plan

 

 

Mr. Fox was tired. No, exhausted. The life fantastic, as it turned out, wasn't so fantastic after all. The time had come for a return to the old ways. For Foxy, it was less like slipping into a habit and more like relying on archaic instincts. Some mammals still believed that on the inside, they were just wild animals. Mr. Fox was one of them. 

“I’m sick of the mundane.” The former burglar was sitting next to Nick, the remains of the morning's breakfast laid out on the table between them. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Felicity asked as she picked up their dirty dishes. 

“I’m going to go out more. Do more involved local reporting. That should help take my mind off of things.”

“Mh-hm.” Mrs. Fox entered the kitchen. After filling the sink with soap water, she dumped the filthy plates and utensils and began vigorously scrubbing. 

Nick silently disapproved. 

“Uncle Foxy. . .”

“Not now Nick.”  His voice ached with fatigue. Felicity glanced over her shoulder from the kitchen. Wilde noted her expression through the reflection on his half empty glass of water. It was incredibly still in the fox-tree. 

Mr. Fox stood up, running a paw through the majestic fur on his head as he addressed the two. “Well, I'll be going out shortly.” He walked down the hall, a few grayish hairs falling from his paw. 

 

_ A Little While Later  _

 

He stood straight, supporting his fox-chin with an arm (his arm), in the middle of his rearranged study. The door was closed, a chair braced against the handle. Nick was outside doing something; he wouldn't mind being locked out of his room for an hour or so (depending on whether fox time or wolf time is used). 

He looked at the cork board, covered in newspaper clippings and various paraphernalia. Headlines, sketched out plans, tales of successes and near failures filled his vision. It had all been abandoned at the mere whim of his wife, after a closer than normal escape. It also happened to be the time when Felicity shared that she was pregnant with a cub, later to be known as Ash. Mr. Fox sighed, unleashing a long and forlorn breath. For a while, it had seemed like an ordinary life was tolerable, even enjoyable for the sake of his family. But now the fox had grown desperate, pushed over the edge by the arrival of his relative. 

He walked up the board with a new hope in his paws. Shinier, brighter tacks were placed next the old ones; new clippings and plans appeared over the faded and yellowed past ones.  After several moments of careful deliberation and thought, Mr. Fox took a few steps back. 

 

_ New Supermarket, Boggis Bunce and Bean _

_ Bandit Hats 50% Off _

_ Easy Routes for Nighttime Activities _

_ Secret Plans and Schematics for Supermarkets _

  
It was all quite obvious. Mr. Fox was going to feel alive again. 


	8. Thief in the Dark

It was the fourth day of Nicks stay. He wondered how Judy was doing over in the nearby bunny burrow. Perhaps he would pay her a visit. The fox was standing in the middle of the fox-tree, phone in paw, in between Ash, who was sitting in the armchair reading, and Felicity, who was painting. Ash was the more attentive of the two, as a curious eye would occasionally peek over the top of the comic he appeared to be only partially reading. The mammal he was looking at thought for a moment, and then posed a question to the cub.  

“Hey Ash, do you get good reception out here?”

“I don't know.” He grumped. “I don't have a phone.”

Nick's eyebrows elevated. “Don't have a phone…” He looked down to his own device, finding his glass eyes reflected in its dark surface.

“Well. . . If you’ll excuse me” he gestured to his phone, not expecting a response. After tapping the _one_ button for speed dial, the fox tapped his flappy foot against the floor as the line buzzed for several seconds. And then several more seconds. And then several more. And then, finally, as he was about to give up, someone answered.

“Hello? Yes is this Miss Hopps? Is this Judy Hopps? Thank you.”

The fox rolled his eyes and looked over at Ash. A slight smile splashed across his face when he heard a new voice.

“Why hello there, Carrots. Can’t be bothered to answer your own phone, I see?”

_Indecipherable garble_

“Uh huh. Yep. Whatever you say. So. . . Did you have that very important conversation which I’m depending on you to have?”

_Panicked indecipherable garble_

“Hmm.” Nick released a barely audible but still sorrowful sigh. Ash perked an ear curiously. Foxes have good hearing too.

“Okay. No, it’s fine. Just. . . Do it, please. For me.” Fortunately for the fox he could not hear the bunny melting on the other end. With a forced smile he changed the conversation.  

“How is it being home again? Are you enjoying it?”

A gentle chorus of happy chatter sprinkled through the speaker. The vulpine smiled again, though this time it was real.

“No, things are not getting too ‘wild’ here. My pun game is boundlessly better than yours. . . Sure, sure.” Nick chuckled.

“Say, I’m getting kind of tired of calling you Carrots. . . No, I’ve come up with a new name! Blueberry!”

The fox flinched and put a paw over his phone, ear still shaking from the sudden volume increase. Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe we’ll stick with Carrots.”

Suddenly as well as unexpectedly, Felicity turned around in her art chair, paintbrush in hand. She looked at Nick with a considerate expression, and then spoke.

“Say hello to her for me, if you would please Nick.”

He turned about and faced her slowly, nodding his head. “Of course. Judy, my Aunt Felicity says hello. Sure.” He put the phone down with a paw over the receiver.

“The tiny bunny says hi back” said the sleazy fox with smugness spilling from his smuggy mug. (Too much?)

The older aunt fox flashed a quick smile before returning to her painting. Nick also returned, to the conversation he was having with the bun.

“Well I was thinking about visiting you, but it appears you have some work to do before that can happen. Yep. Yeppers.” He lazily rolled his paw around in the air, before putting it next to his other one on the phone. “You too. Yes. Okay.  Bye. Okally-dokally. Bye. Uh-hu. Bye Carrots.”

“Whew!” The fox exclaimed as he ended the call, startling the other two residents, who rattled a bit in their seats.

Felicity swung her head around again, this time with a less pleasant expression. Nick cringed slightly. “Sorry” he said with one of those faces that’s kind of cute but hard to describe. The painter rolled her eyes and went back to painting.

Unexpectedly as well as suddenly, two whitish-gray legs bearing bright yellow sneakers appeared on the rug in front of the door. It swung quietly behind Kristofferson, who walked in with a gentle step. Nick looked over at the new arrival and shot him. With a question.

“Back from your meditation?” He nodded in response. Nick evidently was waiting for the topic to come up, as he immediately fired another ~~bullet~~ question. “Say Kris, maybe I could tag along next time? I’m very curious about this whole ‘Sitting still for an hour with your legs twisted into a pretzel’ thing.”

“Uh, sure Nick. I don’t mind.” Kris gazed at Ash for a second, as if waiting for something. Instead, something else happened.

A graceful orange foot stepped forward, followed by another. Foxy appeared in the fox-tree, entering from the rear entrance. “Ah. You’re all in here.” He said as he casually stuffed something dark into his coat pocket. The mammals he was addressing all concentrated on him at once, four green eyes and four blue eyes directed at the suspicious head of house.

“And where have you been?” Inquired Felicity.

“Oh here, and there, and over there. You know, newspaper stuff.” He strutted over to his wife, curtly nodding to Nick as he passed him. The tall fox stopped, holding his paws behind his back as he surveyed the painting she was working on.

“Are you ever going to paint something other than a thunderstorm?” Foxy asked, deftly changing the subject. Nick and Ash rolled their eyes in the background.

Felicity looked at him with an indecipherable expression. “Do you still feel old?”

“. . . Less so.” The old thief cleared his throat. “Oh, I'm going to have to leave dinner early tonight. There's a uhh… BookThing I have to cover.” He brought his paw to his mouth and then lifted it in the air, as if he had just tasted an excellent (or fantastic) meal. “Dinner was pitch perfect.”

“Why'd you say that?”

“Hm?”

“We haven't had dinner yet.”

“Huh. That's odd. I thought… Well never mind.”

 

_Two Units of Time Later_

 

The two younger residents having been sent off to bed, Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Fox found themselves alone in the quiet vulpine home.

“Do you know where Foxy is?” Asked Felicity, who was folding the table cloth on the dining table.

Nick looked up from the phone he had been reading, as he sat slumped in a chair at the table. “Nope. I thought you did…?”

The vixen artist let out a shallow but lengthy sigh. “I feel like I never know where he is.” She opened the closet and stored the neatly folded cloth.

The other fox was silent, staring at the orangish brown walls. After a few moments he reached for the only remaining glass on the table. Slowly sipping on the orangeish brown liquid, he placed the now empty cup back on the table. Felicity returned, intending to take the final piece in her dishwashing puzzle (the glass).

“Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything a little stronger than this apple juice, would you?” Wilde asked innocently.

“Well…” Felicity looked at him foxily “I might be able to find something.” She strolled over to the pantry, which was currently closed by two small doors. _Click. Creeeeak._ Swinging them open, she let out a small gasp. “Uh?”

“What is it?” Nick called idly.   

“Huh. . .” She scratched her furry head with her paw. In one motion, Nick slid his phone into his pocket and waltzed over to where Mrs. Fox was standing. He peered over her shoulder.

“So. . . What am I looking at?” The cop asked.

“Hm. . . Oh, Nick.” She apparently hadn’t noticed him standing next to her. “Look.” She pointed. “There’s all this food in here.”

“Yes. . . Where are you pointing?”

“Right there.” She pointed at all the food.

“Ah, I see now. Is that an unusual amount. . .?”

“Yes, it is. I’m not sure where it all came from. . .”

“Well at least there’s a lot of alcohol.” He said, pointing to the many bottles of alcoholic beverages. Felicity narrowed her eyebrows at him. “I’ll get it.”

“Why, don’t you trust me?” Nick put on his most convincing look of innocence from his hustlin’ days.

“No” she replied nonchalantly as she grabbed a bottle. “You, go sit down. I’ll get the glasses.” She said in her declarative mother voice.

“Yes mom. . .” Nick mumbled quietly, a near silent smile on his face as he dragged his feet over to the table.

It was a golden sheen that glistened, cool drops of yellow liquid dripping into the two wine glasses. Wilde’s eyes watched with utter captivation. Felicity placed one in front of him, and brought the other one with her down to the opposite end of the table, taking a seat.

The two stared at each other for an awkward moment.

“Uh. . .” Nick began. “To. . . Justice, I guess.” He raised his glass in the air. His aunt smiled faintly before also raising her glass. “To justice.” They sipped on the sweet fire-like juice.

“I'm not very good at toasting.”

“I can tell” Felicity smirked.

To that he rolled his eyes in response. Finishing the drink in one satisfied gulp, he immediately leaped out of his chair.

“Welp, I think it's time for another” the very good role model police fox eagerly strutted over to the bottle of alcohol. The fox staring from the other end of the table narrowed her eyes at him, before adding her own comment. “Don't forget me.”

She slid her wine glass across the wooden surface, into the paw of a surprised Nick. His expression changed into a smile as he poured the tantalizing liquid. “Well aunt Felicity, I didn’t realize you were such a fan of the old flooze (fox slang for booze).”

“Well, there’s a lot of things you don’t realize about me.”

The younger fox’s face instantly turned serious. He spoke with a prodding tone as he slowly walked over to his relative, glass in hand. “And. . . What exactly might those things be?”

    Her expression was silent as she watched him place the drink in front of her. She stared at it for a moment. “I’m just. . . worried, I guess. About Foxy. And Ash.” Her tired eyes found his. “I know Foxy isn’t happy. But he gave up his old life for the safety of the family. I don’t know what to do.”

    “I see. . .” Nick said wisely, barely concealing the current of panic underneath as he realized he’d been dragged into the family dynamic. His mind raced among many conceivable answers. To buy time he slowly walked over back to his seat.

    “I don’t expect you to help us. I know how you feel about Foxy. But maybe. . . It would help, if you made peace with him.”

Nick huffed an inscrutable breath as he stared at the floor; he didn’t notice Felicity staring sadly at him.  The fox sighed as his eyes wandered up.  “If you think it will help, I’ll try.” He said unenthusiastically.

    “I believe you will.” Felicity watched him as he sat in his chair. She raised her own glass when she saw he was about to inhale his. “To family.”  

    His long fox-tongue reaching for a taste, Nick reluctantly brought the drink from his maw and raised it above his head. “To. . . Family.”

They nodded and drank. The alcohol.

“Ah, now that is some good. . .” The fox cop leaned in, trying to make out the name on the bottle.

“Cider? Huh. We don’t get that in Zootopia.”

Felicity thought for a moment as she drank. “Hm. Must be because of the government regulations.” (Or because there's no alcohol in Disney movies [well the newer ones, anyway]).

“Hup. . . _Burp_.” Nick made a fist over his mouth, embarrassed.

Mrs. Fox looked at him with an indiscernible expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but her body was suddenly rocked by a series of rather cute hiccups.

Nick leaned back in his chair, laughing gently. “Well well, looks like the cider is starting to affect us.”  

The fox at the other end of the table stared him down, before her face lightened up and she started giggling, in an elderly aunt sort of way.  

“Another?”

“Yes.”

 

_“Several” Glasses Later_

 

“Believe me Nicholas, you don't wanna get on my bad side.” She stared at him seriously, or about as seriously as she could at the moment.

“Aunty, I think maybe it might be time for you to retire. As in go to bed. Please.”

“Yeah, fine. That’s fine. And you have to go t’bed too, ya hear.” Said tipsy Felicity.

“I trust you can find your way.”

She didn’t respond, and instead slowly but gradually made her way down the hallway to her room.

As soon her stuttering tail was out of sight, Nick chuckled to himself. “My, for the wife of a crook, she sure can’t hold her liquor.”

“I HEARD THAT!” An upset voice cried from the hallway.

Nick covered his mouth with a paw. Perhaps he’d spoke too soon.

 

_24ish Normalish Hours Later_

 

“Someone is unlocking the door.” Mr. and Mrs. Fox were lying in bed.

    “No that someone is the someone locking it. Someone else is the someone that is unlocking it.” Foxy explained.

“Are you suggesting that Nick is purposefully unlocking the door each night?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Felicity thought for a moment. “That doesn't sound like something he would do.”

“Well he’s a bit of a wild card.”

“I don’t think so. He seems. . . Collected. Like he has everything figured out.”

“Ha.” Foxy laughed humorlessly. “Maybe he is. Didn’t seem that way to me.”

“Hmm.” Mrs. Fox said with closed eyes.

“Well goodnight.” Said Mr. Fox, seemingly half asleep. His wife next to him was already dozing. In a few moments she would be in a deep slumber, and also the only one in the bed.

 

_The Next Day_

 

Somewhere, shivering air swept through the clouds, flowing smoothly over the cold misty mountains. Meanwhile, in Britsburg Regional Between School, two young foxes sat silently. It had been two days since the silver one last made an attempt to talk to the orange one. Kristofferson normally would have been staring off in the distance, or perhaps at a certain unintroduced female fox, but now there was something more important on his mind.

“Have you heard?” Kristofferson asked. Ash sighed and looked away in response. His cousin continued. “The new store has been robbed. Repeatedly. By a fox, they say. Ash, do you know anything about that?” The little one met the taller one's gaze; there was a tiny note of sadness in his eyes.

“How would I?” He spat. His kinder cousin opened his fox-mouth to reply, but a new lighter voice interrupted him.

“Hi, Ash. Is this your cousin?” After looking between Ash and the unintroduced female fox, the silver athlete realized Ash wasn’t going to respond.

“Um, yes, I’m Kristofferson. And you are. . . ?” He extended a paw politely.

“Agnes. I’m a friend of Ash’s.” Kris’s eyebrows shot up in response as he looked back at Ash, who was still sulking.

“I-I didn’t realize-” the grayish fox stammered before catching himself. The vixen stared at him intently.

“I like your fur. I’ve never seen a fox with colors like that.” Spoke Agnes.

“Oh, why thank you. I uh, like your spots.” She smiled in response. Ash finally joined the conversation, entering with a loud, tremendous, and exasperated scoff (bet you were expecting a sigh, weren’t you?). Kristofferson gazed at Ash with a mixture of concern and irritation, which he expressed, to Ash. “What's wrong, Ash?”

Ash glanced between the two mammals sitting next to him. “He’s infected with fleas, you know.”

“Ash!” Kris exclaimed.  

“What?” Asked a confused Agnes.

Ash continued. “And lice. He also cheats at Whackbat.”

“Ash. . .” Kris growled.

“Stop calling me that!” Ash fumed, rising from the table and stomping away. Ash’s younger relative also stood up, intending to follow the fox whose name was Ash, but a paw on his arm stopped him.

“Let him go.” Said a small tired voice. Kris found its origin, attached to the quaint fox sitting next to him. He slowly sank back down. Agnes began explaining to him.

“He’s always been like a little brother to me.  A very angry brother, but. . .” She paused “he can be nice sometimes.” The fox pondered this for several moments. The vixen next to him watched his face carefully, waiting for a response.

“But not often enough.” He finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this ch took longer than expected; I hope it turned out well. Anyways, ch 9 (Too Many Fox-Things) will re-feature BBB and perform the final set-up for the action to start in ch 10 (Attack on the Hill).


	9. Too Many Fox-Things

By the way/case you didn't know, a female deer is called a doe (pronounced like dough) :)

 

 

    “We know what's going on, Judy.”

    Mr. and Mrs. Hopps were standing together, locked in their “serious parenting posture”. Judy was squatting in a crop field, tending to some carrots. She stood up reluctantly, nerves tingling.

“What exactly do you know that is going on?” She asked tentatively. There was a quick moment of silence, though to Judy it seemed like many, many moments. Her parents responded together, words flowing smoothly like a gentle stream.

    “We know you’re getting a bit friendly with that fox.”

    “Oh Stu.”

    What?”

    “You could have worded it a little better.”

    “Well I mean, it’s a much nicer way than I could say.”

    “Hm, I suppose it all means the same.”

    Judy’s ears sank almost as low as her expectations.

“We just want you to know. . .”

“It's not exactly what we had in mind”

“I mean it's certainly unorthodox.”

“But when you love someone, it doesn't matter what they look like.”

A face twisted in confusion was quickly replaced by a splash of glee that washed over the bunny as she finally realized the truth of the situation. It was with an elated bounce in her step that she approached them. “Oh you guys” Judy exclaimed in happiness as she rapidly embraced them.

“Woah, easy there Judes” “Yeah, you're squeezing us”

She quickly stood back, a grateful smile shining on her face. “You know, I couldn’t ask for better parents.” Her father leaned in with a paw over his mouth. “And we couldn’t ask for a better daughter - don’t tell anyone!”

“Auh Stu!” Bonnie protested. “Well it’s true,” said Stu, with his paws tucked into his suspenders. “Just don’t let the other 342 hear that.” He added. Judy laughed, an irresistible splurge that her parents joined her in.

“So. . .” Her mother’s face returned to a neutral expression. “Do you think he’s the one?”

Judy watched a few lazy clouds rolling in the distance. “Yeah, he might be. I just can’t believe. . . I thought it was going to be an uphill battle, telling you guys.”  
    “Honey, as much as we’ve tried to raise you right and teach you the best, you’ve taught us more than you know.” The rabbit father spoke with a sagely tone in his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders in an adorable fashion. “Well we never stop learning, right?”

Her mother nodded her head in agreement as the bunny-cop squatted and went back to farming.

Unbeknownst to her, Bonnie and Stu were revving up the parental dating advice machine.

“Well if he's the one or not, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Take it nice and slow.”

“Yes but not too slow. Not like a sloth. But also not like a cheetah.”

“Just take your time. Enjoy all the little moments. And especially your freedom - enjoy your freedom. Before you get married.” Stu warned as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Judy, now desperate to be free from her parents, eagerly scanned the horizon, while her ears turned in every direction, searching for a distraction. It arrived, in the form of a huge meteorite that landed and killed them all. Just kidding.  

“There goes that plane again, with that dang advertisement.” Stu added a few more syllables than necessary to the last word in his statement.

“Yeah, hope they don’t move over here, cause we might get some unwanted competition. “ Said Bonnie. The two watched the plane fly overhead.

“Huh. Where'd she go?” Stu turned around to find Judy gone.

Mrs. Hopps watched a pair of black tipped ears enter a cornfield.

“Must’ve run off somewhere.”

 

_In the Nearby Britsburg_

 

It was a Saturday morning in the fox-tree, meaning the home would be filled to the brim with idle foxes. Felicity was doing house work, silently observing the desolation around her. A pile of damp clothes was piled up on her paws, with her chin pressed firmly on top to keep it from piling over. She walked towards the kitchen door to open it, but her paws were full!

“Kristofferson, could you open this door for me?” The grey colored cub was sitting at a desk placed in the middle of the living room. Next to his homework, there were several neatly written papers, most with only a few red colored marks on them.

“Of course.” He stood up in his chair and shuffled into the kitchen.

“Thank you dear.”

She carefully walked through the door and into the breezy autumn air, heading for the clothes line strung up from the tree to a post. Kristofferson went back to studiously studying, bushy ears appreciating the relative peace and quiet around him.

A few hooves away, Ash sat in the arm chair reading a comic book as he often did, to the vexation of his father. Speaking of whom, Mr. Fox appeared in the fox-tree, idle paws dangling next to his finely woven tan jacket. Since his study was currently occupied by their fox-guest, the head of the house decided to reclaim his fox-seat.

“Hey Ash. Don't you have homework to do?” He nodded his head in the direction of Kristofferson.

Ash looked up, said nothing, and then went back to reading.

As Mr. Fox signed and scratched his floofy head, Nick walked in from the hallway, moving to where the lightly colored vulpine was sitting. He leaned over the silver fox with his arms resting casually in his pockets, watching curiously. Foxy walked over and also appeared on the other side of Kris, who was entirely engrossed in his work. There was a long pause of silence as the two observed the animal’s patient scribbling.  

“He’s got quite a good head on his shoulders.” said Mr. Fox.  

“Yeah, sure does.”

“They say foxes with blue eyes are less wild than those with green eyes.” Foxy chuckled to himself. “Which is definitely not the case.”

Nick mulled this over for a minute. “Really? Why do you think that?”

“My wife. . . ” He cleared his throat. “I’ve known enough blue-eyed foxes to know that they can be just as unpredictable as the green ones.”

“I thought it was a genetic thing.” The cop said.

“So did I. Well, how many blue-eyed vulpines have you known?”

“Just a few. All Arctic _._ I also know a Fennec with brown eyes. I think he’s the craziest one I’ve met.” He laughed silently.

The conversation dimmed for a few moments as the two reflected, eyes wondering about the room. The sound of a pencil scratching paper was the only audible noise in the air.

Nick studied the benign expression on the older foxes face. “You seem. . . More jovial than usual.”

Foxy dismissed him with a shrug of his shoulders. “I'm getting out more. I'm seeing more of nature. That would make any mammal happy. Or content, at least. Have you, perchance, seen the news lately?”

“No. Why? Is there something I should know about?”

“Nah. Just wondering.”

“Hm.” The two looked back down at the young academic. There was a slight rustling noise in the background.

Foxy gazed around the room. “Where’s Ash?”

Nick also looked up, noting the now empty armchair.

“He’s outside.” Said Kristofferson, who didn’t look up from his work. Nick stared at him with his head cocked to the side and a single raised eyebrow. The taller vulpine turned and began happily strutting towards his beloved chair. Nick cleared his throat in a particularly obvious and deliberate way, causing Mr. Fox to glance back at him, one paw already reaching for the arm rest. The fox-cop nodded his head and jerked his nose in the direction of the door. The older relative’s shoulders slumped, a slight expression of defeat as he remembered his obligations.

Foxy walked to the front door, a less joyful strut in his gait. Observing the disappearing fluffy-tail and closing door, Nicholas sauntered over to a wall opposite the fireplace.

The red fox stood crookedly, with his chin resting on a paw supported by another paw. Both of which were his paws, of course. Before him was a painting. It was a landscape, reminiscent of the surrounding countryside, with quaint rolling hills that were a delightful yellow. They were framed by a few smatterings of dark brown trees, with just a hint of orange-red autumn leaves. The sky was a dark contrast however, with blackish blue rolling clouds mirroring the earth below. A single bold strike of white lightning shot down the center of the canvas, dividing it almost in two. The brushwork was delicate and careful, blobs of oil paint only noticeable when inspected closely. Two small orange “F”s marked the corner. It was like every other painting in the house.

“Kristofferson…”

The silver fox turned his attention to Nick. “What do you think of this painting?” The cop pointed.

“Well. . .” The cub studied the artwork carefully. “It’s definitely based on the view outside. I don’t think I’ve seen a thunderstorm like that here though. It’s a beautiful piece.” There was a touch of admiration in his tone.

“Hm-mh. What about the painter?”

“Aunt Felicity?” He thought for a moment. “Well she has quite an eye for detail, that’s for sure. But for some reason none of her works seem to be very. . . Well, bright.”

“No, they don't.” Nick spoke as if he knew exactly the reason why, which he apparently did.

“Nick. . .”

“Yes Kris?”

“Pardon me for saying this, but before you came, uncle Foxy told me you were ‘different’. Like Ash, I think he meant.”

“And?” Nick encouraged.  

“Well it seems to me that you're not ‘different’ at all, other than being a fox-cop, if you don't mind my saying.”

“Ha. Ha. Heh.” Nick chortled. “Why thank you Kristofferson. I'd say, being the only fox on the force certainly qualifies me as being ‘different’, whatever that means.” He said with an amused smile.

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure what it means either.” The silver athlete picked his pencil back up and continued writing.

“Well Kris, enjoy your homework, I’ve got some work of my own to do.” Nick walked down the hallway, no doubt intending to pack his suitcase, which definitely did not contain a future plot device.

 

_13297 Fox Seconds Later_

 

Ash and Nick found themselves alone in the home once again, for some reason. The two were sitting at the dining room table, waiting for the rest of the family to come and eat. After checking the time on his phone, Nick eyed the animal sitting next to him.  Ash sat slumped in his chair, nose buried in some small electronic device.

“Is that. . . Is that a calculator?”

“No! . . Yes.”

“Hm.” The older fox’s smirk was replaced by a look of thoughtfulness. “Ah, I remember the days of wasting class time trying to make my calculator say funny things.” His face lit up. “Just kidding! We couldn't afford a calculator.”

A single raised eyebrow was the only response from Ash, whose furry fox-cheeks were somehow much more red than normal. Nick smiled again, eyes examining the rest of the table until they found a piece of tan straw, lying on a plate at the other end. He returned his attention to the little cub.  

“Did your father talk to you?”

This time Ash did look up at him, mouth still staying shut. He nodded his head in an irritated fashion.

“Just wondering.” His uncle said defensively. Ash continued to stare at him, unknown thoughts passing behind his green eyes. Nick watched him carefully.

“I don’t like where this plotline is-”

“Don’t do that.” The cop interrupted.

“. . . Why not?” The cub questioned.  

“It’s a bad habit.”

 

    _Somewhere Else_

 

Away, in a large archaic building, a meeting between three business mammals transpired. A hippo, a giraffe, and a raccoon sat causally, gathered to conspire.

“I told you, he’d cause trouble.” Said Boggis, the enormous hippopotamus.

“Like cuss you did,” said Bunce, the short raccoon. To be honest, he’d look rather cute in his tiny brown suit, were it not for his cruel shriveled face.

“Well that doesn’t matter now.” Spoke Bean, the mean and lean, though not green, giraffe. He stood too tall for most mammals to maintain eye contact, and it was a good thing too, for he had quite a vile stare.

“Now we have to deal with it.” Bean’s voice was thoughtful, if not harsh.

“We should just call the sheriff, and let them take care of it.” Spake bloated Bunce.

“And take the fun out of a good fox chase? No, I’ve got something else in mind.”

The towering mammal stood up, strutting over to a blank wall. He pulled down a projector screen with one long arm, while with his other hoof (finally, no more paws!) he whipped out a small mechanical device. It was oddly shaped, modeled like an old handgun, and the giraffe wielded it as if it were real. He aimed it at a projector high on the ceiling. _Click._ The screen blinked to life, revealing. . .  Macrosoft Pawpoint!

“Ugh.” Boggis and Bunce recoiled in disgust.

“I’ve prepared a uh, short” he grinned evilly “presentation on what I’ve discovered and what we’re going to do.” _Click._

_Macrosoft Windoes (pronounced like a female deer)_

_Pawpoint Presentation_

_By: Mr. Bean_

_Title: What I’ve Discovered and What We’re Going to do_

_Subtitle: Now With too Many Puns_

“Here is the fox, caught in the act by one of our surveillance cameras.” _Click._

_Low quality black and white jpeg of an indiscernible creature with a bandit hat on_

“And you can see here” _click_ “a map I made in Photochop showing where this fox lives.”

_Crudely drawn map with squiggly lines_

“You’d think a fox would be more sneaky.” Bunce sneered.

“Yes, well it seems this fox thinks we’re living in the previous century.” Bean waved his outdated gun-remote in the air for additional emphasis. _Click._

“As you can see here, this is the group I’ve hired to deal with our ‘pest problem’.”

_Sepia colored slide with pixelated business card blown up_

_“Wolfy’s Wild Animal Removal”_

_A group of smiling canines wearing strange attire_

“They're foreigners?” Asked Boggis with a hint of outrage.

“Yes, from the east in fact. Completely reliable.” _Click._

_Overly and needlessly complicated plan_

“Right, here’s the plan. We know when the thief is out of his house thieving, so the wolves are going to attack his family and take them hostage. That'll force him to attempt a rescue, which I’ve already set up to be a long and excruciating process. And at the end, he’ll get see everything he loves, everything he’s worked for, well, _stolen._ And by stolen I mean killed. Does that suit your fancies?”

“All this for one fox? We could just blow the house and be done with it.” Suggested the malicious little raccoon.

“No, because then he won’t know what hit him.” Bean's voice was determined and cold as it usually was.

“Is this a note of respect for the fox that I detect?” Boggis raised one large questioning eyebrow.

“No. We didn’t become successful robber barons by doing things half-cussedly.” The ruthless giraffe returned to the presentation. _Click._

_Blank screen_

“All done.” The two shorter mammals sighed in relief. “Any questions?”

“You could have asked us if we were on board first.” The smallest of the three spoke up.

Bean looked down at him with his arms crossed.  “Are you on board?”

“. . . Yes.”

“Delightful. I’ve already given the word; now we get to just sit and wait.” He lifted up a bottle.

“Care for some cider?”

 

_At the Same Time_

 

Somewhere else, in a much newer building, a different meeting was occurring. Seven mammals were gathered in a large warehouse like room, with only one part illuminated. There were several white boards, tables, and stacks of assorted tools and equipment, set up like a planning scene in a heist movie. The leader of the posse towered above the others, having dark grey fur, with one red tinted brown eye open and glaring, the other permanently shut by what seemed to be a previous injury. He wore black body armor, with a strange red mark on one shoulder pad, and had hair shaped to a point above his head, like a mohawk. Also he was a wolf.

The leader spoke gruffly. “So that’s the job. Are there any questions?”

One raised a paw. The boss continued in his stern commanding voice.

“Comments?”

Another raised another paw. The commander droned on without pause.

“Concerns?”

And a third - well, you get the point.

“Anything else to add?” The tall wolf didn’t seem to notice the gesturing, probably because it was all on the side of his closed eye, where he clearly couldn't see.

“Uh Boss, you’re doing it again.” The second tallest mammal, a lighter colored wolf, reminded his leader.

The Boss swung his head around. “Oh, right.” He cleared his wolf-throat and pointed a paw. “Harry.”

The wolf named Harry pulled down his arm as he spoke. “What do we do if the police get involved?” He tilted his head.

“Good question. All goes according to plan, they won't, but if they do…” He grinned wickedly “we’ll give em the Plinkett treatment.” There was a gentle murmur of laughter as a few returned his sinister smile. The Boss's posture was bold, with a dash of intimidating. Also, he was standing behind a podium, for some reason.

“I see. And should we try and take the whole family, if we can?” Spoke another who was also a wolf. Oh, and they were all wolves, actually.

“No.” Wolf Boss shook his head. “We need to leave at least one behind, so the thief will know what happened. And we’re to take them alive, and unspoiled. Got it?”

His pack nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go get us some fox. I hear they make pretty nice rugs!” He laughed menacingly as he walked over to large door. A few pretended to laugh along with him, but then immediately stopped the moment his back was turned. Typical canines.

Wolf Boss punched a lightish-red button and the door screaked open, as he turned and faced the pack with his arms folded over his chest.  The assorted wolves stood up from the various objects they were leaning and sitting on, mixing together by a rack of varied weaponry. “Tasers only?” A lanky brownish wolf called out.

“Yep.” Replied the pack’s second in command, Lieutenant Silva. His fur was a medium gray, with a lighter shade of almost white running from his muzzle down his chest. He also possessed unusually vibrant blue eyes that sparkled like the glistening sea, a pretty contrast to the danger underneath. The rest of the wolves donned their equipment, snapping buckles and tightening straps over their coarse fur. They looked like the Expendables, but less old and more wolfy.

“Alright Team,” the lieutenant ordered “Let’s move out!”

The wolves marched through the open door, a few whistling an odd tune. Silva fell in behind them, as Wolf Boss closed the building behind them. The silver wolf lagged behind to ask the tall canine a question.

“Oi Boss, what do we do if we find the crook?”

“Give him a good thrashing. . . Just enough so he can still see his family taken from him.” His one piercing eye narrowed.

“Understood.”

“Ready?”

“Always am.”

“Good.” Boss Wolf looked up to the orange-tipped gray sky.

“Let’s do this.”

 


	10. Attack on the Hill

 

First, a note about fighting in the modern mammal world.  High level mammal fighting isn’t much different than, say, a 5-6 foot tall creature that doesn’t have sharp claws or teeth. Generally a mammal using its claws or weight (without training) can be easily put down by someone who knows what they are doing. Excluding enormous size differences, of course. Also, just because you’re clever, doesn’t mean you can’t make mistakes.

.

.

.

 It used to be blue. Now it was gray. It wasn’t a pure gray though; one horizon dipped in black while the other was smeared in orange. Just over a few hills, there was a slight shimmering glow, remnants of the fading light. But as a whole it could be said that it was gray. The sky, that is.

 On the top of a platform on the top of a tree on the top of a hill, there was a fox. He held a pair of binoculars in his reddish brown paws. Through the lenses, one could see for miles in every direction. There wasn’t much to look at though. A few trees, farms, and fences dotted the distance. From the front door of the fox-tree, a small path led down to the road. Well, it was less like a road and more like an oft traveled path. Various mammals could be spotted walking, along with the occasional car or tractor. So it was a notable occurrence when the fox saw two black euro-trucks bustling down the road. He turned the knob (on the binoculars) and examined the decal plastered on the side.

_ Wolfy’s Wildlife Service _

 The trucks passed the fox-lane, continuing down the road a ways until all that could be see was a small dust cloud. There was something shiny in one of the windows, like a lens, reflecting off of the waning light. The fox considered this for a moment, bored mind flying through the various schemes and operations the vans might be a front for. He leaned over the rail, resting his chin on his paw. He didn’t notice that the trail of dust had stopped in the distance. Nicholas Wilde was caught in a daydream, reminiscing about days yonder past. Who knows how long this would have gone on if it weren't for the flash of light that ignited in his peripheral vision. The binoculars snapped back up to his eyes.

A team of wolves, clad in similar dark clothing, were organizing themselves in some sort of manner. The two trucks were barely visible, hidden by a few grassy hills. One was lying on a small knoll, and another flash of light indicated he was also using a pair of binoculars. The wolf called over another, who upon looking for himself, quickly barked orders to the other wolves. They scurried about, slinging equipment over their shoulders and moving towards the tree.

The observing fox recoiled in alarm. He recognized a pattern in the shape the wolves were taking. Preparing to assault a residence, just like he had trained so many times at the academy. His phone was out in his paw in an instant. His paw-finger quivered over the picture of a smiling bunny, as doubt crossed his mind for a moment. Another quick glance at the scruffy, armor encrusted wolves, and his muzzle snapped back down, his now steady paws rattling off a message.

_ Nick _ _ - _

_ Need backup ASAP. A-S by 7 CL-12. _

_ Need Help NOW _

Sliding his phone into a pocket, he wiped the worry crawling over his mind and focused. Felicity had gone to bed early; Mr. Fox was out over the hills, somewhere. Ash and Kris were in their bedroom. If the attackers were timber wolves, and he was almost certain they were, they would be twice his height, and have to stoop over in the fox-tree. This would present a distinct advantage for the fox, who knew his surroundings and could make use of his full range of motion. He would have to stall for as much time as possible. Another glance showed the assaulters had already halved the distance to the tree. The trapdoor flew open and the fox descended the ladder in record time.

Nick leaped down the stairs in the middle of the tree and skidded to halt in the living room. A quick examination revealed that all the windows were locked, the shutters closed, and only two objects that could be used to block the front door. The infamous armchair, and Nick’s suitcase, sitting next to the door and waiting for his early morning departure. His mind raced like a stream of supersonic thought. It was too late to warn the rest of the tree. He would have to fight here. There was no time. But as he heard a light rustling outside, an idea struck him. Standing in the center of the room, the fox inhaled a deep breath and bellowed with all his cop-might.

“Officer Nicholas Wilde, ZPD!”

It would have to do, hopefully as a warning, and maybe to stall the outsiders just long enough. A brutal screech shredded the air as Nick pushed the arm chair over to the door. A not quite so thought out scheme appeared in his head, a plan to essentially divide and conquer the wolves. Unwisely he unlocked the door, putting the chair by the wall so that it could be quickly pushed in front of the door. The fox curled up on the arm chair, ears listening with extreme care. The only light was from a small white bulb in the kitchen; most of the room was covered in shadow.

Nick had hardly drew his first breath when the door burst open. Apparently they had thought to see if it was locked. Odd. Anyway, a pair of footsteps shuffled through the doorway, followed by another, and another. Rising to his feet, with one solid kick the door slammed shut, evidently knocking over a fourth wolf judging from the yelp of pain. Continuing the same motion, Nick planted his feet on the ground and with a firm push the arm chair squeaked in front of the door. He whirled around, to see three wolves staring down at him. The cop noted with disappointment that they were only 3/4, instead of twice his height.

The first wolf lurched forward, overconfidently throwing his paws at the fox. Nick brought his foot up and pushed forward, shoving the wolf back even as his paws grazed his shoulders. The second silvery one immediately closed in and threw a high right punch, which the fox gracefully swept under, appearing behind the wolf.

“Hua- Hra- HYA!” Nick shouted with each punch, hardened paw crushing into the wolf's side ribcage. The silver wolf yelled in pain, swinging his arm back around which Nick also rolled under. He quickly shoved the attacker with both his paws, sending the wolf staggering back.

Looking over his shoulder just in time, the fox swung his elbow back with all his might, striking the third brown wolf square in the chest. The canine stumbled back, gasping for air.

Nick quickly stepped backwards, keeping the now agonized assaulters in front of him, with his back to the kitchen. His paws were held out in front to protect his face, while one foot was placed forward, knees slightly bent.  

“Pull it together team!” Lieutenant Silva snapped at his subordinates. The wolves pulled it together, facing the fox and hopping around like a bunch of leg-day-skipping boxers.

The silver wolf pointed at Nick. “Guess you're not the run of the mill cop.”

“I told you. I’m with the ZPD.”

“Yes. . . You did.” The lupine lieutenant looked at the other wolves, who were reaching for their belts. “Tasers!”

Without a second thought the fox rushed forward, taking the leftmost wolf completely by surprise. He had his taser already in his paw, but it was too late as the full force of a fox punch struck him in the muzzle. The fox slipped behind him, sliding an arm over his throat and locking it against his other bicep, leaving the wolf gasping for air. Nick tucked his head deep in the canines back, causing all of his blind elbows and scratches to miss completely. If only the wolves hadn’t skipped leg day, maybe they would’ve been able to do a few decent foot stomps. The taser clattered to the floor, drawing Nick’s attention as the wolf struggled in his grasp. He stomped on it with such a force it shattered, a few pieces imbedding in the fox’s foot. The fiery pain filled him with fervent, righteous energy.

“Stop him!” Lieutenant Silva cried out. Without wait the other wolf fired his taser, blue light tingling in the air as the two bolts shot towards the entangled pair. They struck the wolf square in the chest, causing a series of convulsions and seizures that would've been comical if they hadn't been so painful.

“Oh cuss sorry Jerry”

“Good job.” The fox gave a ridiculous thumbs up. The wolf tumbled over, completely knocked out.

“Wow. Those aren’t fox tasers, are they?” The unflappable fox kept his voice even, even as he saw what would happen to him if he didn’t move fast enough.

“Looks like someone forgot to lock the back door.”

Nick whirled around in surprise, leaping sideways as two more electrified bolts zipped through the air, heading straight for him. One struck him in the arm, while the other sailed harmlessly over his shoulder. He landed on his feet and pulled the barb out. “You know, you have to hit both for them to work, right?”

The fourth wolf, newly arrived in the kitchen, scowled at the fox.

Nick cocked an eyebrow. “So what are you guys, thieves? There isn't much to steal here.”

An obnoxious snickering was the only response he received. The three wolves slowly approached the vulpine with their claws raised. Nick rolled his shoulders in anticipation, his back now against the wall. The attackers sprang forward, and round two began.

Nick carefully bounced around the room, maneuvering so he only faced one wolf at a time. Three punches, an elbow, duck, two knees, block, strike, stomp kick, quack, shove. The wolves’ anger gradually began to show on their faces, and in their punches which were clumsier, but also more powerful.

“Heya!” The fox landed a graceful punch square on an attacker’s nose. Growling, the wolf recklessly charged forward, tackling the cop with his arms around his waist. Nick quickly brought his elbow right down on the wolf’s skull, whose grip loosened. The vulpine spun to the side, letting the wolf crash against the wall, where he would take several minutes to recover.

Seeing two opponents swinging at him from either side, Nick swung under a punch, carefully leading the other ones punch into the first one’s face. The fox then broke into a really cool multi-hit combo, like a famous comic book character. The two wolves stumbled together, out of range of Nick, a colorful splotch of bruises decorating their skin. The fox panted heavily, bright red tongue hanging loose.

Lieutenant Silva said something quickly to another wolf, inaudible to Officer Wilde. He spotted one of the wolves rushing for the kitchen, and the stairs leading to the rest of the Fox family.

“Oh no you don’t!” The fox pushed off with his feet, quickly closing the gap as his paws reached out. Firmly grasping the poor wolf's tail, Nick used their combined momentum to spin the wolf around. His paws let go and the canine went flying across the room, in a manner which even the other wolves found to be hilarious. Skidding against the wall, he quickly jumped back to his feet. After brushing off his fur and injured pride, he pointed a shaky paw at the fox.  

“Hey! That’s not fair!” The wolf shouted in frustration.

Nick stared him down with cold, focused eyes. “There is no such thing as fair, when you’re fighting for your family.”

“Fair point” The wolf said as he stepped forward, throwing a jab at the fox as he did so. Nick slipped to the side, gracefully dodging the strike as he brought his own foot around in a roundhouse kick, striking the wolf in his hip.

“Gah!” The wolf stumbled back, clutching the wound with one paw as air rushed through his clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed as he slowly stood upright. The previously injured wolf joined the other two, though the tased one was still passed out on the floor. They formed a semicircle around the vulpine, keeping him just of striking distance. Their paws were upright, clenched into fists, and bound closely to their chins.  Several intense minutes after the fight had begun, the fox was in no better position than when he had started. Still three on one, and the wolves’ better stamina was starting to show. His outstretched paws were beginning to falter. Nick backed up slowly, making sure none of the attackers got behind him. He had fought like a demon, trained as he was, in Krav Mammal (pronounced Ma-mal). But these were trained wolves, a step up from the common criminal. The fox was fighting a losing battle.

 

_ Fox-Cub Room _

 

Ash sat perched in his bed, legs hanging over the side with a newspaper in his hands. Kristofferson sat in the corner, legs folded and mind adrift in another place.

_ “Officer Nicholas Wilde, ZPD!” _

The desperate cry echoed through the tree, bouncing and sliding into every room. The two foxes jumped to their feet, ears twitching and turning. The two walked towards the open door leading downstairs.

“Sounds like trouble.” The orange fox said. Kristofferson stared at Ash, an unknown look in his eyes. He turned towards the door as the vague noise of fighting drifted up the stairs.

 “I know karate. I can help.”

“Kristofferson… Don't go.” Ash’s paw reached out, brushing the silverfox’s shoulder. His head whipped around impatiently, blue eyes boring into the older fox. Ash’s paw fell to his side, and Kristofferson dashed down the stairs, into the dark below.

  
  


It was getting hot in the living room. Nick's claws dug into the slippery floor, trying to find purchase with his paw pads. The fox’s fur was clumped together, drops of sweat running like rivers over his sweltering body. The wolves were bruised and tired, but still possessed the advantage.

“I can do this. . . All day.” The out of breath cop struggled to stay standing.

“Ha.” One of the wolves laughed sinisterly. “Even with your training, you’re no match for us.”

“Um. . . Excuse me.”

All four members of the Canidae family turned towards the kitchen and the new voice. The tiny light illuminated a gray haired fox-cub, standing with his paws clenched.

“Kristofferson? What are you doing?” Nick's damp face contorted with worry. Kris walked over and stood next to his relative, to the amused stares of the wolves. “I’m here to help you.”

“You can help me. . . By going to your room and locking the door. Now.”

“Hate to break up the family reunion. . . But we’ve got work to do.” The wolf lieutenant’s impatient voice was harsh and throaty. Kristofferson put his paws up in his karate stance as the wolves slipped back into their own combat stances.

“What are you doing here anyway?” The battered fox-cop realized he was still missing a major chunk of the puzzle.

“Wouldn't you like to know!” The lieutenant sprang forward, followed by his two comrades. The two charged towards Nick, while the taller canine faced off against Kris. The wolf was twice as tall as the fox, though ironically, they were colored almost the same. The living room was a livid nightmare, a storm of clumps of fur flying through the air, as fists and feet struck and defended.

Kristofferson used his height to his advantage, dodging every attack of his opponent. His own attacks however, weren’t strong enough to disable the wolf, so they were forced into a standstill.

Nick no longer bothered attacking, instead rolling out of the way and slipping under the wolves’ strikes. One roll and an outstretched foot caused the two lupines to stumble over each other, landing next to their lieutenant.

Suddenly, the silver wolf tapped a paw to his ear. “Yeah. Got it.” He turned to his pack mates. “Harry, Grab Jerry. Terry and I’ll cover you. We’re pulling out.” He directed the wolves with a pointing paw.

“Leaving so soon?” Nick staggered a bit, fighting to stay standing. His voice was barely able to present the facade of a stoic hero. The silver wolf smirked, a deceiving grin that performed a nice distraction from the paw he had behind his back. “Let’s. . . GO!”

The three wolves moved at once, a well-trained team acting with brutal efficiency. One rolled across the room, swiftly sweeping the unconscious wolf into his paws. The brown one ran full speed towards Nick, claws outstretched. The tallest whipped something out in his paws and approached Kristofferson.

“Kris!” Nick shouted while he glanced over at the two blurs of silver, as the entire room spun in his vision. The brown wolf knocked him over, limp body flying through the air and landing against the floor with crushing force.

“That'll learn ‘em.” The wolf turned away from his defeated opponent without another thought. The red fox rolled on the floor, clutching his sweat soaked chest. He tried to say something, but his throat was too dry to even let out a whimper.

The wolf lieutenant took one last look over the room while the other wolves exited through the back door. Nick reached out a paw, futilely grasping at the disappearing canine. The door swung shut, leaving an unnatural stillness in the fox-tree.

With great effort, the fox-cop dragged himself to his feet, looking around the room with increasing panic. “Kris? Kristofferson!?”

His searching eyes found a pale shape lying on the floor, lifeless. The fox staggered over on all fours, pushing through the pain that shot up his side. “Kris?” His raspy voice trembled. Kristofferson made no attempt to move, eyes glazed over and staring at something unseeable.

Nick's paws roughly grasped his wrist, leaning over with one large ear.

_ Thump. . . . .  Thump. . . . . Thump _

“. . . Ohhh.” The fox sighed in absolute relief, almost falling over. He looked back down at the cub’s body, trained eyes quickly spotting the scorched fur and burned away clothing on his chest. Two wires trailed away from the wound to a spent cartridge lying on the floor.

“We’ll get you fixed up.” He said weakly as he struggled over to his suitcase, still waiting patiently by the front door. Throwing it against the floor and ripping open the cover, the fox’s claws teared through its contents until he grasped a large metal case.  

_ Cop Med Kit _

_ Contains: . . . Anti-virus. Emergency scratch pad. Band aid.  Taser recovery.  Plo- _

“Got it.”

A few minutes later, Nick had arranged Kristofferson on a piled together bed, formed out of clothing and cushions. The young fox had a thoroughly bandaged chest, but there was peaceful look on his resting face.

Nick sank to the ground, back leaning against the wall. His thoughts drifted to a darker place. A plan if all other plans failed. In the fox's suitcase, there was something hidden. Underneath the pile of unfolded clothes and beneath a secret panel, there had been a small box. Now it was lying on the floor, next to the thrown about luggage. He stared at it, hypnotized by the infinitely dangerous possibilities it contained. Gradually, the cop’s unknown injuries began to make themselves painfully aware.

Kristofferson slowly stirred, dazed eyes flying around the room. “. . . What happened?”

“We won. Barely. I’m not. . . Strong enough.”  Nick gasped for air as the full weight of the fight crushed down on him. His weary mind shifted in and out of reality, all his senses dulling to a point where he could only hear a slight tapping. His eyes slowly dripped shut, not noticing the new shape in the living room.

“They have my mom.”

Ash’s voice was muffled, like a dream. It floated in the air, not completely real, drifting over the vulpine’s head, words not yet finding their full meaning. His blurry sight did not help his comprehension.

“Nick. They took my mom.”

 The two pairs of green eyes found each other. One was beyond desperate, filled with frenzied despair, reaching into the others, unfocused and confused. Slowly, it became clear. He opened the box. It was small. Round. Blue. Harmless.

On the outside.

The fox flipped out his phone, paw quickly finding the messaging app.

_ Judy _ _ - _

_ We’re coming. Stay safe, don’t try to be brave _

_ 20 min out. Status? _

_ Nick? _

 

_ Nick _ _ - _

_ Out of options _

_ Activating  _ _ Nighthowler _ _ protocol _

 

_ Judy _ _ - _

_ No nICK pplease wait were almost there _

_ Please dont do this _

_ PLEASE _

_. . .  _

He laid the phone gently on the floor. Gradually he rose to his feet, with one paw carefully cradling the insidious instrument. Kristofferson looked over from his makeshift bed, while Ash stood in the center of the room, noticeably wavering. His glimmering, watery eyes widened when they saw what Nick was holding. “Is. . . Is that a nighthowler?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” The older fox’s words ached with exhaustion. With as much force as he could muster, the chair was slowly pushed away from the door.

“Nick. . . But what if you hurt her?” Kristofferson’s weak voice was laced with concern.

“I won’t.” His paw delicately closed over the small devilish device, as his face turned towards the pair one last time. He spoke solemnly, a deathly chill echoing through the air. “I'm going to close this door. I want you to lock it, and don't open it until the police arrive. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Two voices, mixed together.

With a hesitant glance at his paw, Nick swiftly opened the door and slipped into the black night.  _ Slam. _

Ash froze, staring at the now closed door. The only noise in the room was the sound of Nick's phone buzzing.

“Ash. . . Aren’t you going to lock it?” The younger cub asked.

Ash glared back at his cousin. The small amount of light in the room reflected off of his now very wet cheeks. Kristofferson looked away.

 The older cub walked to the door, snapping the lock before quickly walking back across the room. He stopped next to his silver fox cousin, whose back was supported by the wall. The two stared at each other for a moment. Ash then put his own back against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting next to Kristofferson.

“I’m worried.” He almost choked on the words.

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. She’ll be fine.” Kristofferson’s light voice was soothing, like faint snow caressing a heated landscape. The other fox stayed silent.

And so for a brief moment they felt safe; until the noises outside reached their tiny, innocent ears.


	11. The FullMetal Fox

 

The world glowed red. Not glowed, it was the essence of red, like living blood pouring out over the earth. It oozed, dripping like crimson water, flowing and pumping into the black sky. Tendrils reached out, blindingly bright in their red glow, grasping and gnawing at everything in sight. But the world didn’t matter. Not to the savage fox.

“It’s been twenty minutes since we started. Fuzz here are slow.”

The pack of wolves had regrouped at the bottom of the hill.

“Well that’s what it’s like to live in the countryside.” Said the lieutenant.  

The wolves were unaware of the predator stalking the shadows.

“Sorry Boss, had to use the taser on this one. Feisty fox.” A wolf had an orange shape slung over his shoulder, whose limp limbs and dangling white tipped tail revealed to be Mrs. Fox.

Wolf Boss swung his one eye over, sizing up the captive. “That’s fine, at least we got one. . . Wasn’t expecting such a fight.”

He looked back at the tree, eyes straining to see through the darkness. “I’m gonna have to . . . talk. . .” He sniffed the air. “Is that. . .”

A low but penetrating growl echoed off the hill.

“Formation delta!”

The group arranged themselves into a loose circle, with the two holding the fox and unconscious wolf in the center. “Keep your noses peeled,” snarled Wolf Boss, who had drawn his taser.

The wolves looked and listened, canine eyes peering into the darkness.

“I don’t see anything.”

“I thought wolves had good night vision too?”

“No, I mean I don’t see anything. Where is that noise coming from?”

A deep rumbling, scratching noise reverberated through the earth. Suddenly, the ground ruptured beneath their feet. Dirt and grass exploded in a huge uncontrolled spout. The wolves, now blinded by the shower of dirt, turned around frantically with their ears and noses in the air.

“Can’t. . . See. . .”

“I smell a fox. . . And something else.”

“I think we should leave.”

Something roared viciously.

“What’s that?”

An indistinguishable blur latched onto the wolf holding Felicity. A firestorm of furious red fur attacked viciously as the lupine yelled in agony. She fell to the ground in a heap, while the wolf crawled away.

“It’s savage!”

“Where did it go?”

“There!”

“Ahhhhh!”

The red tornado bounced from one wolf to another, driving them back in a mess of confusion. The sound of a taser firing, wolves howling and yelling, and incessant growling filled the air. The growling stopped, and the five wolves still standing watched as the rabid fox ran over to Felicity.  

“What’s it going to do?”

“It wouldn’t. . .”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Forget the foxes. We gotta take care of these two.”

It approached carefully on its four legs, using its nose to gently nudge the older fox.

“Ah - Nick? What’r you doing.” The fox's aunt slurred, pushing herself up with her paws. “Are the boys safe?”

Abruptly, the savage animal growled and spun around, facing the now fleeing canines.

The fox pounced, soaring through the air, slicing like a speeding dagger towards the wolves. They were fast, very fast mammals. But the fox is fast, and clever; (and knows how to dig holes).

They yelled and howled as a bolt of red shot through their ranks, tearing and shredding fur and clothing.  

In the distance, red and blue light blazed down the road.

“Boss, we need to go!” Silva’s voice had lost all sense of composure.

“I’ll hold him off. You take the wounded, don’t wait for me. Understand?!”

His subordinate gulped. “Yes sir.”

Wolf Boss re-drew his taser, quickly moving in between the rest of the pack and where the fox was now sitting, glaring eyes searching for another opening.

“I’ve about had it with you.” The dark furred wolf exhumed fury and revenge, both paws gripped tightly on his weapon. The fox drew back, leaping through the air after the retreating pack. Once again, two electrified bolts sizzled towards him, though this time their aim was true. A wretched noise shattered the air, combined with a horrible hissing from the vulpine. The fox shivered violently, before crumpling to the ground, paws twitching.

“You’re going to pay. . .” The towering wolf paused a few hooves from the sack of fur that had caused so much trouble. “Huh?”

There was a strange sound. It was perhaps like the grinding of a train wheel on the track, before it slams into car parked in the wrong place. It grated the air, chattering in the wind like the gnawing of teeth. The fur on the fox’s back, easily visible through what remained of its shirt, started to wave and tremble. It began to rise.

“Impossible!” The wolf staggered back. “That taser. . .” His eye widened uncontrollably, echoing a rare burst of fear.

The fox stood up on its four legs, tail whipping violently. Its narrow green eyes, unquestionably dangerous, watched the wolf without blinking. It moved to where Felicity was lying on the ground, a shocked expression still frozen on her face. It stopped just in front of her, seemingly using its body as a shield.

The sound of sirens was now overpowering. Wolf boss turned and ran, flapping tail illuminated by strobing red and blue lights. The fox turned and looked at its aunt, who cautiously opened her mouth.

“Nick?”

 

. . .

 

  Judy Hopps was ready. Well, she hoped to cuss she was ready, but really she was shaking in her seat in the Bunny Burrow Sheriff's car. Police lights flashed through the air, revealing the otherwise dark countryside. Two vehicles sped over the dirt road, a profound urgency in the rocks and dust that spun under the tires.

Sheriff Weaver caught her nervous expression in the mirror. “We’re almost there, Hopps. Don’t you worry.” There was slight southern drawl in the burly ram’s voice, for some reason.

“If your partner received the same training you did, he should be fine.” The soft-spoken muskrat in the front attempted to console the teeming rabbit.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Judy was staring down at her idle paws.

“Oh, right. You’ve got the antidote right?”

The bunny looked out the backseat window. “Yes, but. . . We might have to tranq him.”

“Well it’s a good thing we just got a tranq gun in this car . . . put quite a strain on the budget.”

The rabbit remained silent.

“Here we are.”

The looming shadow of a large tree atop a hill came into view. The two cop cars came to a grinding halt, stopping on the small lane leading up to the tree. The car door smacked open and out flew the bunny.

“Hopps! Wait! Ugh.” Weaver stepped out and pointed to his muskrat partner. “Liz, you get the tranquilizer out of the trunk. I’m gonna follow Judy.” He drew his taser and motioned to the other car. “Mead, Jinn, on me.”

The three officers trudged up the darkened fox lane, cradling flashlights in their paws next to their weapons.

“See anything?”

“Hang on. . . I hear something, over here.”

“Oh. . . Nick.”

Three flashlights illuminated the bunny cop, her taser drawn and pointed directly to the ground, along with her drooping ears. Before her, unnatural eyes glared back, set in a severally battered fox. Shreds of clothing stuck to its matted fur, which was entirely drenched. Felicity was lying just behind the savage fox, which was now showing its glistening teeth at the bunny.

 

“Dispatch?”

“Go ahead 201.”

“On scene, got a savage fox, appears to be the aftermath of a 13-91. We’re going to need air medivac here, over.”

“12-4, medivac is on its way.”

“And can I get a couple more units up here, as well as fire and rescue. Need to set up a perimeter, I’m thinking it’s gonna be a code 4. Copy, Dispatch?”

“Copy that, 201. Do you need T.U.S.K. for the savage?”

“Negative. The savage is 12-14, used the new tranquilizer. Oh, and get in touch with the ZPD. They’re going to want to know what happened out here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here we are, 23,000 words in. Thank you to everyone who has suffered through this. At this point in the story I feel like I'm in over my head; keeping a consistent or at least non erratic tone is just one of many difficulties to balance. But I’m determined to finish it, which is why some things weren’t as developed as they should be. The plan is for three more chapters, and hopefully a satisfying conclusion to the story.


	12. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took much longer than expected. There might be one or two scenes that are still confusing unfortunately, I tried to make them work without scrapping them. Thanks to everyone who’s made it this far, and is still reading this thing that I’ve attempted.

**Chapter Twelve, Repercussions**

 

“NICHOLAS PIEBERUS WILDE!”

The poor fox winced under the harsh tone of his partner.

The black tipped ears of the rabbit were draped around her, barely touching her light blue shirt. All of the tiny animal’s focus was directed at the red fox lying on a hospital bed. Clothed in a spotted hospital gown and hooked up to a variety of medical equipment, Nick had somehow never looked worse. The fur that wasn't covered up by bandages was coarse and matted, making the normally suave fox look like a wild mess.

“I can’t . . . ugh.” The corners of her eyelids tugged downwards. Nick silently watched the light flicker in and out of her irises.

She spoke carefully, steadily controlling her serious tone. “Why? Why did you use it? I thought when we agreed, only to use them as an absolute last resort, I guess I never really thought you’d have to. . .” She trailed off as her eyes drifted around the room.

“. . . Neither did I.” He sighed.

Judy refaced the hospital bed, paws on her hips, a stern look again on her face. “So I heard you had part of a taser stuck in your foot? What was that?” There was the slightest edge of hysteria in her voice.

“Well. . .“ Nick’s focus drifted downwards. After watching the bunny’s foot tap against the floor, he looked back up.

“Judy. . . I’m sorry.” His words were weary, but honest. The rabbit’s ears sort of flailed around helplessly, before she shook her head and looked down.

“No. . . No. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Nick, I'm sorry. I acted selfishly; I shouldn't have forced this whole trip on you.”

Nick rolled his eyes at his partner. “Don't be too hard on yourself, Hopps. He - my uncle, must’ve been thieving right under my nose. Maybe, things will turn out better. . .”

The two stared, seemingly off into the distance. The soft hum of machinery and a deeper rumbling in the hospital wafted through the cool air. It was a strangely peaceful scene, contrasting the officer’s violent injuries. A note of humor began to grow on Judy's face, at the same rate as Nick’s eyelids began to fall shut.

Abruptly, the fox’s eyes flew open as his body lurched forward in a sudden panic.

“Where’s Felicity? Kristofferson?! Are they safe?!”

Judy gently grabbed his arms and forced him to lie back down. “They’re fine, relax, they’re alright. Thanks to you, it seems.”

“My Aunt. . . Did you meet her?”

“Yes. She did look tired, but other than a small scar she doesn’t appear to have any injuries. I don’t know how, but they both avoided permanent neurological damage from those cuss-ed tasers.”

“What about Kristofferson?”

“He’s fine.”

“. . . Unusual, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’ve never meet such a polite fox.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” The fox frowned for a moment. “I’m must be pretty drugged.”

“Oh don’t worry, you definitely are.” She sighed again, before waving her paw in the air. “When Bogo hears about this-”

“Is he going to?”

The rabbit paused. “. . . Only the parts he needs to.”

“Judy, I’ve already risked my job, I’m not going to let you risk yours as well.”

There was a slight glimmer in her eyes, before she forced a not entirely happy smile. “Nice try. But we’re stuck in this together, remember?”

The vulpine had no response, other than the lingering concern in his eyes.

Judy took a few steps forward, leaning over the bed. Her paw absent-mindedly stroked the three long whiskers on his muzzle. “You've let your whiskers grow out.”

Nick smiled weakly. “Well you know, helps me fit in.”

“Uh-hu.” The two stared into each other’s eyes in an ‘almost in a romantic relationship but not quite there yet’ sort of way.

“I hope coming to rescue me wasn’t too much of a pain.”

Judy’s mouth immediately opened to give a witty response, but instead she paused to rethink her yet audible words. “Nick, when it comes to family, it’s never too much of a pain.” Her eyebrows elevated slightly when he quietly nodded his head in agreement. She continued. “Speaking of pain; don’t you want to hear about your own injuries?”

“Not really.”

“Oh. Well then. The doc said you should be out in a couple days, another two weeks for a full recovery.”

“Great.”

“Okay.”

 

_In a Hospital Waiting Room_

 

Her voice was low and dangerous. “I. . . Can’t. Believe. You did this.”

Foxy put his paws up. “Now Felicity, I can explain.”

“No! You can’t. I’m. . . _So angry_ at you.”

“. . . How angry?”

Felicity growled, teeth bared as her face scrunched together in barely contained rage.

The only other animal in the room, Mr. Fox took a few wary steps back, paws still up. He closed his eyes. “Please. . . Please don’t lose your temper.”

“I made you a deal. It seems you’ve forgotten it” she spit through her teeth.

He sighed painfully. “Alright dear, I'll be honest with you. I didn't forget. I just wasn't thinking. Well I was, just not about my family. I’m sorry! Really. . . I'm sorry.”

Felicity strode forward in an instant, flaring nostrils hovering inches from her husband. Her rapid, heated breath burned like fire against the other vulpine. Abruptly, the vixen's mouth flew open and rapidly slammed shut. The sound of sharp fox teeth snapping together startled the male fox. She loosened her jaw again, Foxy already flinching in expectation.

“You put my brother’s son in danger. You put _our son,_ our only son, in danger.” Her eyes narrowed to slits, blue no longer visible.

“Honey. . . Please.” Foxy’s normally proud stance was reduced to that of a cowering child.

“DON'T-” Her own fearsome voice suddenly caused Felicity to pause; a more restrained tone appeared in her voice. “Don’t honey me. You spun this web, you eat the fly. And you can start by taking care of your son. And then your nephews. Then, I might consider not-”

“Alright! Alright. Look… I know you're right. I cussed up. But I’m going to fix this.”

Mrs. Fox leaned back, giving him room to breathe. “Can you?”

“I have to. _Vous savez, mon amour._ ” His pose straightened as confidence seeped into his voice.

Felicity’s unrelenting blue eyes bored into him, inscrutable as they were beautiful. A charming innocence was reflected in the green that stared back. For several moments, there was not the slightest twitch of visible movement, nor the faintest hint of audible noise. Beneath the green and blue rimmed eyes however, there was a stormy sea of communication.

Finally, the vixen inclined her head in agreement, her eyes having softened and aggressive posture now relaxed. Foxy pointed to the door with his nose, and his wife again nodded in response.

The two walked out of the room. Bundled up in a chair, a small fox sat impatiently next to the door. After silently nodding to her husband, Felicity walked down the hall, leaving Foxy and Ash alone.

“Ash.”

A single black tipped ear flickering was the only response Mr. Fox received.

“Ash.”

The cub continued to stare at the ground. Mr. Fox sighed, a gentle release of air rushing through his sharp teeth.

“Ash, I know you're listening. I wanted to say that I’m sorry; sorry you had to deal with this, for causing this mess, and neglecting you. Really.”

There was a light, gentle shuddering throughout the tiny fox, who sniffled a few times.

“Ash?”

The cub rubbed his eyes, before looking at his father with reddened pupils and damp paws.

“I thought. . . I was going to lose mom.”

Mr. Fox seemed to hesitate in uncertainty for a moment, his jaw tightening and loosening in a few subtle movements. His paw carefully reached out to touch the cub’s shoulder.

“Do you remember what I said to you? Outside, a couple days ago?”

The little fox’s eyes seemed to grow a little bit greener. “Yes.”

“I meant it. All of it. Look, I know you’re like the epitome of an angsty child, but that largely is my fault.” Foxy paused for a moment. “Mostly.”

“Completely.”

“Okay now let’s not get carried away here. Anyways, I’ve talked to your mother and she’s decided to let me liv- Uh, I mean she’s decided to give me a second chance. So I’m making good on that second chance, and I’m going to be a better father to you. Starting now.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. So. . . What do you wanna talk about?”

“...”

A pervasive silence swirled around the two animals, like a tender breeze. Foxy fought an intense urge to look at his fox-watch. Finally, Ash’s tail perked up and began to wave in the air.

“How’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Rob all those stores.”

“Oh. Right. Well a little bit of the old sneaky fox magic, along with my old lock picking set, and careful planning to avoid being seen. Plus I've done it a hundred times, I could practically do it in my sleep. Why?” He cocked a mischievous eyebrow. “You're not planning on following in your dad's pawsteps, are you?”

“No…” Ash said, reluctant tone disguising his true motive. “But I do want to be athletic. Like-” he stopped himself with a silent cuss.

“It's okay. I won't tell Kristofferson.” His father smiled reassuringly.

“That wasn't… Hrmp.” His words devolved into mumbled grumbling.

“Well anyways, your mother checked out fine, she’s going to see Kristofferson right now. I think. Nick’s. . .” Foxy’s eyebrows tugged downwards as he looked to the ground, not noticing Ash’s watchful eyes. “He seems to be alright. We’re going to go home and put this whole thing behind us.”

The little fox's mouth hung open in surprise, irritation and concern spilling from his lips as he spoke. “Don’t you think they’ll come back, since they, you know, know where we live?!”

His father considered this for a few seconds. “You know, maybe it might be time for a trip away from home. How do you feel about seeing Zootopia? And I'm not talking about the movie.”

The little fox hopped out of the chair, folding his arms as he looked down the hallway. Uncharacteristic enthusiasm seeped into his face. “Zootopia. That's where anyone can be anything, right?” Ash's eyebrows wavered in confusion as a grin began to form on his father's face, in contrast to the strange sparkling around his eyes.

“Oh Ash!” Foxy exclaimed as he swept his arms around his son, paws clenching almost desperately. A warm, brilliant smile glowed over the cub’s shoulder.

Ash didn’t resist; he stood stiffly like an irritable, endearing, fluffy statue as his father embraced him.

“Did you hug Kristofferson too?”

“I’m going to.”

“Oh. . . Good.”

 

_Back in the Poor Fox's Room_

 

“Hey carrots.”

“Yes, Nicky?”

“Don't call me that.”

The bunny disguised her smile with a mocking frown.

“Thanks for saving my hide.”  

“Well I don't know if I exactly saved it, I mean your fur is a mess-”

“Carrots. Thank you.”

“. . . You’re welcome.”

The solemnness stilled the air, as the two looked at their surroundings for an ice breaker. Judy spotted a strange ad for synthetic apples playing on the muted television. “Felicity told me about your uncle. I had no idea crime ran in your family.”

Nick's expression was anything but amused.

“Okay. Jeshh. So… What are you going to do about him?”

“I don’t know. He is breaking the law, I can’t ignore that. But. . . “

“He's also your family?”

“Well… He is a father. And a husband. I guess I'm going to have to talk to him. That's going to be fun.”

Judy eagerly shook her head in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you can resolve your differences.”

Nick lazily shook his head in disagreement. “No. That’s. . . not going to happen. He's so prideful he'll never admit it. Never apologize. Never explain.”

“And what if he does?”

“He won't.”

“But-“

“Shush carrots.” He put a paw-finger over her lips, tapping it a few times, which instantly quieted the bunny. Really, the fox had no idea what he would say if that were to happen. But it wasn’t going to. He was certain.

Judy reached her paw out and pulled his arm away from her mouth, laying it down gently on the bed. She stepped away to sit down in a chair, facing the tv in the corner of the room. Nick rolled his head to the side to join her in watching the show. Two teams of squirrels were facing off on a grassy field, which had a bunch of odd whitish marks and strange lines. Seemingly random numbers adorned both the squirrels and the grassy field they were playing on. Apparently they were playing football, with a football shaped almond. Not that they knew what a football was.

Out of nowhere, the fox started complaining. “I'm tired of this story.” Nick mumbled. “Why can't someone else have gotten beaten up.”

“I still don't know what you’re talking about.” Said the bun, with an unknown spark in her words.

Nick turned his sarcasm laden eyes back to the tv.

“Look at those nutjobs.” The fox quipped.

Judy rolled her-

“Ah-Judy wait!” Nick suddenly exclaimed.

“What?”

“Hey. You didn't roll your eyes.”  

The bunny's face was wrought with confusion. “Of course I didn't. You interrupted me.”

The fox was elated. “Ha ha! Yes, now I'm in charge of this fic!”

No Nick, you are not.

“Oh” the vulpine said sadly.

Judy rolled her eyes.

 

_Meanwhile, in a Building with Three Walls_

 

“. . .Where’s the fox?” Bean’s hooves were starting to clutch the desk he was sitting at.

    Wolf Boss shuffled his paw-feet nervously. “You didn't tell us there was a copper there from the ZPD. Having to take a fox from their home is hard enough. I don’t know much you know about foxes, but they'll fight to the death when it comes to their family.”

“You. . . Didn’t get any of them?” His voice was low, but not entirely even.

“We just barely made it ourselves. That savage fox. . . It fought like a demon! Never seen anything like it before. Not even since that panda. . . Oh, right. I’ll stop talking now.” The tall canine looked at the ground, nervously licking his lips.

“Not. A Single. One.” Now the voice was higher, tremoring with all the fury of an impending earthquake.

“Well you see. . .” The wolf cocked his head, like a (not) innocent puppy awaiting punishment.

“This is a complete clustercuss!” The giraffe stood up in absolute fervor, carelessly knocking over his chair.

“You idiotic dog!” Bean’s face contorted in contempt as he leaned over Wolf Boss. The lupine continued to hang his head low.

“You stupid, worthless, mutts!”

At that, the wolf’s head snapped up, rebellious eye twinkling. “Three of my pack are severely injured. What more do you expect?”

Bean fumed, bands of vexation rolling off of him. The other mammals in the room glanced at each other as Bean walked over to one side of the room. The raccoon and hippopotamus watched his back carefully, awaiting another turn and burst of rage. Instead, the giant’s shoulders slowly lessened in their huffing. After a few moments, he did turn around, but his face was no longer twisted in anger. In its place was an even more terrifying expression.

“I’ve got an idea.”

In his hooves he held a small model train. The mammal’s voice was solemn, and filled with unthinkable future horrors.


End file.
